Star Fox: The Fate of a Once Loved Super-team
by Xxstar-hit96
Summary: What happens to Star Fox when it starts to crumble and decay? What happens to the former members of Star Fox when Star Fox no longer "exists"? All is explained in depth here, this is a re-make of my deleted one-shot: Star Fox: what is a name with no meaning. Yes I know I duplicated myself, but it's for the better. what happens to the two lovers? And why? find out in an epic 4 chap.
1. The Spark of a Movement

**A/N: Why? you ask. Well, because I've always seen this as a longer story, never a one-shot so I appolojize if you have read that story before. if you have read this anyway i changed a lot. Now, carry on as you were,**

star fox the fate of a once loved super-team

Star Fox was going steady, they found lots of work from the Cornerian army and even more work from Word-of-mouth. Falco and Slippy still bickered over who got to sit where now that the Great Fox 2 was upgraded; instead of having one sole captains chair there were now four, one for each pilot. There were also many more improvements made to the ship after the team had a good steady income.

The four seats faced out toward the viewports of the bridge of the ship. "But I want to sit on Fox's left, I was his friend before he met you!" the blue avian squawked

"That may be true, but, you are forgetting that I'm the mechanic on this boat and I need to talk to him about all the last minute preparations of the ship before we go into battle."

"Yeah but that's only going to take how long?! Anyway Slippy, I deserve it, I mean it's not very often you see him have to come and save my ass like he does to yo-"

"Will you two calm the hell down, or do Krystal and I have to move down a seat to my left, so that nobody can sit beside me." Fox said in an aggravated voice; aggravated from Falco and Slippy's constant bickering and complaining, he was also aggravated that they haven't left them in any peace to make out after they went planet side and came back infuriated, the only thing, in this case, person that could calm Fox down was his girlfriend, Krystal. She and Fox shared their first kiss yesterday after a mission that Krystal said '_it made him look __so__ hot_'. Since yesterday, they couldn't get enough of each others lips.

Krystal chuckled and then opened a thought conversation with the ever so slightly ticked-off Fox, 'Or, we could get up in the middle of the night and remove the two outer chairs, and then it would just be us, in these two seats. Making them go some place else, so we could maybe get a little... friskier...' Krystal thought into her mans head. This made him blush fiercely and chuckle and smile uncontrollably.

"Okay, what did you tell him now, Krystal?" Falco asked rolling his eyes as she chuckled

"You wouldn't understand Falco, this is relationship type stuff." Krystal said and put her arm around Fox pulling him closer and this made him smile and blush some more when he knew he was being held again by his girlfriend.

'I think that is a wonderful idea' he thought back making him redder in the face and causing his smile to grow a little larger with that as well

Almost everyone on Corneria knew that Krystal was a telepath and nobody dared to think _anything _dirty or demented about her (unless you are just plain stupid or drunk) now that she was the soon-to-be wife or mate of the most respected mercenary in the Lylat.

"Come on guys, tell us whats so funny." slippy pleaded in a whinny voice.

'Let's mess with them'

'Okay Fox'

"Well it's getting pretty damn late." Fox said looking at his gauntlet, "Krystal, you coming to bed?" Fox asked as he yawned and stood up and grasped Krystal's hand as he did so he could help her up.

"Of course I will come to bed dear, I will come to bed and make _you_ scream _all_ night long, keeping everybody awake on this deficit vessel of ours." she said and then turned away from the boys and looked at Fox and gave a wink telling him it's all a game

"Great, I can't wait for the pleasure to begin. But tell me... what are we going to do with those two." Fox asked while pointing and Krystal turned around to look at the two _'displeased looking'_ crew members.

"Well, you still got all that extra rope right Fox?-"

"Now hold on here, I ain't nobodies bitch-" Falco squawked back in a disgusted tone, "What? What's so funny?!"

The duo continued to laugh and then their riot was mulled over. "We're only kidding Falco, about everything. Except for... except for the sleeping part right Krys?" Fox said as he yawned a little mid-sentence but tried to keep it a low profile.

"Yeah, I guess I would be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit tired." Krystal admitted, stretching.

"Come on, lets get you tucked in." he said as his mood and ears dropped a little as he put his arm around her waist and walked with her off the bridge and down to the sleeping quarters.

Krystal saw and sensed that his mood worsened a little "Fox, is... something bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing to be worried about." Fox said and pulled a weak smile

"No Fox," she said and stepped in front of Fox holding him on the spot, "I'm not just a telepath for the team," she said and crossed her arms. "I don't use my powers _just_ on missions you know. I can tell something is bothering you right now, and I want you to tell me about it." she said in a sympathetic tone. "Whatever it is I don't care, I just want to be there for you as much as you are for me."

"Well, if you must know, since we've grown close to each other, and you can hit me for this if you want. I don't really think it's necessary for us to sleep in different rooms anymore."

"So, what are you saying, Fox?" Krystal asked in a curious tone

"Well," Fox's ears and cheeks started to heat up uncontrollably "I'm asking if you," Fox cleared his tense throat "if you want to start calling my room, your room." Fox closed his eyes "And... share it with me."

'_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! DID HE JUST ASK ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM?!'_ Krystal thought excitedly before speaking, "Yes, of course I will Fox, thank you for asking me. I was going to ask you the same thing until I remembered my room is a lot smaller than yours is." she hugged him dearly.

"Well that's great to hear babe, thanks for excepting my proposition." Fox said opening his eyes and returning the hug.

"Oh it's no problem Fox, I know just how lonely it can get in one of these rooms all alone. I've only been here for three years but I can just imagine what it has been like for you."

"Yeah, quite lonely." Fox dropped all of the resurfaced bad memories. "So, do you want to sleep in my room tonight, or wait for tomorrow?"

"It won't hurt to start tonight will it?" Krystal asked

"Nope, not a single bit." Fox grasped Krystal by the waist and walked down the hall to the crew deck. "I would really appreciate it if you started tonight." Fox said and his ears perked back up.

"Nothing will happen though right?"

"What do you mean?" Fox asked and gazed over to Krystal

"Well lets see if the gesture is right..." Krystal said as she made a quick hand gesture symbolizing sexual nature.

Without any hesitation in his voice what so ever, "Of course not Krystal, I would never."

"Okay, I will be holding you to that." She chuckled. "Anything that I will be needing tonight?"

"I guess toothbrush, pillow, blanket."

"Why would I need a blanket if your there for me?"

"Well we aren't sleeping in the same bed so-"

"Why not?"

"Well... I don't know. Safety precautions."

"Nice try, but you can't fool me, I know nothing is going to happen." She said and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Okay, if you say so." Fox said and picked her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way down to the crew deck.

...

Krystal and Fox made their way to the crew deck, "Okay, here we are. I'll let you collect some things."

"Thanks Fox, I'll be over in a bit."

"Okay,"

In Fox's large master-bedroom sized quarters, he was making quick use of his short time cleaning up some of his old laundry and shoving it down the laundry chute down the hall. When he was done he took a look back at his messy, sweat and other hardened fluid covered bed and growled to himself; cursing the fact that he forgot to make it up. "Ah, I know. I will strip it down and that will be my excuse on why its taking so long to finish up in here." Fox started to strip down his bed in hope that Krystal wasn't standing outside his room by now, and caught wind of his blankets' smell. "Also it will get rid of that foul smell of aged testosterone." Fox cringed _'_And_ get rid of the crusty sheets.'_

He made the rest of his work quick and dressed the bed in an oceanic blue sheet and a fuzzy blue and purple quilt (his and Krystal's favourite colours). It was a light quilt but it was still warm, although it allowed Fox and Krystal to comfortably share each others body heat without sweating or becoming uncomfortable to any extent.

Fox was about to go out of his room to throw out his old blankets and sheets, and just as he opened the door however, Krystal was about to knock on his door and ask Fox for permission to enter, when he opened the door he almost gave Krystal a heart attack and her to him. "FOX, don't scare me like that." she panted, "Although I should have known you were coming, Krazoa didn't give me my power just to let it go to waste."

Fox was still breathing heavily but now he was starting to calm. "I only wish I had your power so I could use it." Fox said and chuckled, "Please, come in, and make yourself at home. I just need to throw away my old blankets and then we can go to bed."

"Aw, you changed them? But I wanted to bathe in your scents."

"Not those scents." he muttered under his breath, hoping Krystal didn't hear him

"What's that dear? I missed that."

"Oh, I was just saying, there's nothing like fresh scents."

"Quite right, quite right. Well hurry back then, you know I don't like it when you and I are apart for any length of time." Krystal smiled and Fox left.

Fox walked down the hall a little ways to the laundry chute in the wall and tossed his bedding in it and went back to his room for the evening.

X~X~X~X

Back in Fox's room just after he had left. "Hmm, I guess I should get changed into more comfortable attire, ah this will do perfectly." Krystal said pulling out a dark blue extended length tank top; extended so that Fox didn't have an excuse to not eye her up from hair-tip to toenail. Krystal's hair was at a moderate length, she hasn't cut it since Fox rescued her on Sauria. She has wanted to cut it but she's always been busy or "hasn't had the time" to go planet side to have it done. Her excuse to not go because she "didn't have the time" was that she was just tired after missions and didn't feel like going out. "There, and now we wait for Fox to come back."

X~X~X~X

Fox had dropped his used linens off in the laundry chute and he was now walking back to his room when he heard through Falco's door that he was talking to Katt

X~X~X~X

..."I don't know Katt, I feel like I don't belong here with Star Fox anymore. I mean work is good and sufficient and stuff but I just feel like... I don't know, I'm being '_controlled_' too much."

"_Well Fox _is_ your captain you gotta remember that._"

"Well, I know that but I feel like I'm going through a species change you know. I mean there are two fox's on this ship," Falco chuckled "I'm not against Fox or his girlfriend or-"

Katt squealed _"__T__hey're officially dating now?!_"

"Yeah."

"_I__'__m so proud of them __two_."

X~X~X~X

_'Thanks Katt im glad you approve.'_ Fox smiled

Fox walked back to his room were Krystal was waiting for him. As he was going, Krystal went back to her room to get something before bed.

Falco thought he heard someone outside his room and went to go and check it out. He exited his room and looked right; nobody. Then he looked left; Fox was walking back to his room. "Hey Fox, what you doing up so late?"

"Oh, I just had to change my bedding, off to bed now though so I will talk to you tomorrow okay pal?"

"You got it boss man." Falco said and turned into his room when he saw a blue glimmer out of the corner of his eye, "Uh, Fox... did I just see Krystal go into your room?"

Fox stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his good friend Falco Lombardi with an embarrassed face "Maybe..."

"You sleeping with her already?" Falco scoffed, "You guy's just shared your first kiss on the lips yesterday and today your experimenting with the lower lips?"

"Well... now that you put it like that, _no_. We're just keeping each other company none-the-less."

"I'd call that, my friend, bullshit." he snorted

"Falco, we're not sleeping with each other in _that_ way that you're thinking right now." Krystal called out. "Fox is right, we're just keeping one another company."

"Okay, I take no part in your love lives guys. Just promise me one thing, if you guys ever do get intimate with one another, just keep the noise level down please."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now let's all get some rack, before slippy shows us our new gear."

"You got it boss man." Falco smirked.

Fox went back to his room for the evening and when he walked through his door, he was met with a pitch black room and a smell that Fox could never forget in his lifetime. "Marco." He said, inhaling another hypnotizing breath of the luxurious scent.

"Polo." Krystal giggled

"Marco." Fox said before he was brushed up against.

Fox was kissed generously on the lips before he got a response, "Polo," she whispered. "Lights, 50 percent brightness."

The lights brightened to the suite, revealing no one else other than Krystal herself. "Hello, beautiful." Fox smiled making Krystal blush.

"Aw, mister Flatterer. There you are." Krystal said and stroked his check with her thumb.

Fox smiled. "What do you think of my unit?"

"It's roomy, I like it." Krystal said as she looked around the room once.

"And the blanket? Have you felt it yet?" Fox asked as he pointed toward it.

"Haven't felt it yet no, but I like the colour you picked." She said as she looked at the blanket for an extended amount of time.

"Hey, I think of you all the time. What can I say, and yes, I am happy to think about you all the time. In fact, if it wasn't for you I might have lost myself."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as she raised her brow.

Fox's ears dropped "Well, lets just say, before I had met you I was... starting to go crazy."

"Oh, I see, well I'm glad we met. I would have died without you, literally and metaphorically." Krystal chuckled.

Fox smiled and took Krystal by her waist and turned her toward the double sized bed in the corner of the room with a smile still on his face, "Are you sure you still want to sleep in the same bed? It's kinda small after all."

"It still looks pretty spacious, unlike mine, if you want a comparison." She said and then hopped onto the bed "It's, so soft." Krystal purred and started to roll around on the silky soft bedding, "Come join me Fox. This blanket is unlike any others I have felt or slept on before."

"I'm glad you like it so much." He chuckled and started over to his dresser to get some boxers, "I still have to changed unless you want me to come to bed straight out of my Arwing,"

"It wouldn't matter to me, just as long as your close. But yes, you should change into something more comfortable so you won't be tossing and turning and keeping us both up all night."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to keep you up. You do after all need your beauty sleep."

"To become _more_ beautiful?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well not really, you already broke my scale. To _s__t__ay_ beautiful."

"Aw, thanks Fox." She blushed

"It's only the truth." Fox said proceeding to the bathroom, long boxers in hand

**...A few minutes later...**

"There, all done... wow," Fox said as he looked at his girl with entranced eyes,

"What's up, Fox?" Krystal asked crawling in to the made bed

"I never thought I would ever in my life see your beauty caress my beds surface and yet here you are climbing into it." Fox said still looking almost awestruck at the girl getting into his bed.

Krystal giggled finished climbing into bed, "Well get in here so I can kiss you and let you know your not dreaming."

Fox jogged over to the bed, army tags bouncing off his toned chest, "Well, that's something I don't need to be told twice. Anything that involves kissing you I'm up for it." He said as he finished he arrived at his destination; bed, and climbed in.

"Oh, more flattery?"

"It's only true." he said and kissed her once deeply,

She pulled back and took a sharp breath, "If Fox says it's true, it must be."

Fox chuckled, "Yeah," he shuffled under his covers a bit, "Well, I'm beat. I don't know about you but I'm going to get some much needed rest."

"Yeah, I am pretty tired as well actually." she moved so she had her arm resting on Fox and hovered above his face with her own, "Good night Fox. Sleep well." she said and then kissed him, when she finished she laid back down on her side and closed her eyes, purring... the fact that she was so close to her man sent tidal waves of inner pleasure roaming her body freely.

"Yeah, good night Krystal, I love you." Fox said in a free voice.

"I love you, my Hero." Krystal purred and with that, fell fast asleep, warm, safe, and loved. A sense of relief and a feeling of home filling her inner soul.

X~X **The next morning** X~X

The next morning Fox was starting to come too, and wanted to cuddle with his girl before he went out and got some breakfast. Krystal wasn't there, he wasn't happy about it but he shrugged it off as nothing and went to his bathroom to see if Krystal was just out of bed using it. He knocked, no answer, so he went in, and the lights were off,

"Okay so no one's here, I'll go check Krystal's room, maybe she got home sick? Nah, that wouldn't be like her at all. Maybe she's showering? Nah, I'll just get ROB to find her." Her murmured to himself and dialled his gauntlet, "Hey ROB, could you tell me the location of Krystal, she seems to be missing this morning."

"_A__ffirmative sir, she is in hanger bay one fixing her Arwing."_

"Great, thanks ROB."

"_N__o problem sir. ROB out._"

X~X~X~X

In the hanger bay sure enough Krystal was fixing her Arwing; an overheated G-diffuser coupling was making for an overall rough flight through space and it was spooking her a little. While she was doing this however she was listening to her mp63 player that had a bunch of greatest hits on it; she was currently listening to the song; Call My Name by Sultan & Ned Shepard at a moderate volume and was singing along to it in parts making it difficult to hear anything around her. Such things like; if Fox came in the hanger and snuck up behind her, like he was.

..."every time, you come to mind, my tender heart, just melts inside."...

"Krystal?" Fox asked making sure she couldn't hear his footfalls.

..."on to you, just have a way, to get my pleasure, and forget my cares. So come to me, don't worry love, I won't lie to you, I can't get enough. You make me cry, when you're not my side, my heart and soul, is yours for life, just don't let go, you got me hooked, you give me shivers, when you take control... call my name now, call my name now..."

Fox approached Krystal and then she could smell and feel his prescience, '_trying to sneak up on me I see...' _

Fox lifted her off of her feet and into his arms from behind causing her to yelp and laugh a little, "Morning Fox, did you sleep well?" she purred softly.

"It would have been better had I have woken up to the sight of you." He said kissing her,

Pulling back, she replied, "Right, sorry. I just slept so deeply and restfully last night that I couldn't sleep anymore this morning."

"Oh, so you slept good last night?" Fox smirked

Krystal chuckled "I did, I felt... Home, after so many years."

"That's good to hear," he said putting her down, "so what are you doing to your Arwing so early in the morning?" Fox asked in a curious tone.

"Just replacing an overheated coupling that was making for a bumpy flight." Krystal replied picking up the replacement part off the trolly, shaking it once and putting it back down.

"Oh yeah, I've had many of those. Would you like some help with it."

"You know, I would love some help. Thanks."

Fox and Krystal were the first people out of bed in the early morning. They both worked and talked all morning and Fox even showed Krystal a few ways to amplify her speeds and her handling abilities on the Arwing. When they both finished they had spent all of the morning and mostly all of the afternoon on fixing and upgrading their Arwings together that they had lost track of time.

..."I can't help but feel like we have used most of our day already." Krystal said wiping some grease off of her paws onto a cloth.

"Yeah, I noticed that as well." Fox said scratching behind his ear "Gauntlet, what time is it?"

_***It is currently 18:05***_

"Wow, Krystal you're a time stopper." Fox gapped

Krystal laughed "How do you figure?"

"Well, I feel like it's only been two hours since I first came here and started to help you."

"That good?" she chuckled

"Yeah. You hungry? Can I get you something?"

"Nah, not really. My eyes have been feasting all day though I'll tell you that." Krystal laughed

**Great Fox 2 briefing room one week later,**

Everyone was gathered in the briefing room on The Great Fox upon Falco's request,

"Well, I have some news for every one." Falco started

_'hope this goes over with out a hitch.'_

"I have decided to leave Star Fox for a new line of work."

The group of three gasped and Fox started "Why Falco I thought you loved it here."

"I did and... I can also tell you, we had a good run, you and I, Fox."

"But if you love it here with Star Fox, why leave?" Krystal asked disappointed to hear that one of her squad members is leaving.

"I don't know... I guess I want to try and be a leader for once you know? I mean I like following Fox's orders and such, it gave me a sense of maturity and now that I have that sense of maturity, I feel like its time I adopt a place as a captain."

"Well, who's going to join in on all of our jokes about Fox and Krystal's addictions?" Slippy added in a sad tone.

"Well-"

"And what other ace pilot can I pick on for me having to save his life?"

"And-"

"And what other guy can I challenge to a running race other than Fox?" Krystal added in, again, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Well, I know that it's all a let down to everybody but, sometimes you gotta know when to move on." Falco stated.

Fox sighed and stood up, "Well, he has a valid reason I'll give him that. Just know Falco, if you ever want to come back, Star Fox is always here with open arms."

"Thanks Fox, I'm... glad you understand my point." Falco said and looked at the table, ashamed.

"Thanks for coming back last time buddy, hopefully it will be like last time. I thank you for flying with us, even through all the shit we been through." Fox added, walking over to Falco putting his hand out for Falco, "And most importantly, thank you for being my friend."

**One month later; Great Fox 2**

Krystal was pacing about in Fox and hers' quarters thinking about something to do, it's gotten so boring on the Great Fox now that there was little work and even less to gloat about now that Falco was gone. Over her three year stay at Star Fox, Krystal has gotten pretty used to video games, so much that, those were boring, even if she managed to beat Fox at his own, there wasn't much fun even in that. Physical performance testing, though she loved the adrenaline in her blood, she didn't find it fun beating her love at everything except for weights, she stopped pacing, "Why the fuck is everything so damn boring now?" she looked around the room, bored out of her own functioning mind she was thinking about doing some laundry, (yes, laundry, and no I'm not being sexist.), then she realized their was none, Fox always tosses it down the chute in the morning on his way to the cafeteria. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She swore, thinking that it could in any way help her be less bored, then there was a page from the door, it practically called her name. Rushing toward it she answered,

"Oh hey Slippy, what can I do for you?" Krystal asked in an enthused voice, hoping to Krazoa if was a mission alert to cure her boredom.

"Hey Krystal, there is a mandatory meeting for all remaining Star Fox members in Peppy's medical bay in five minutes, it's about something gravely important, just thought I would tell you personally."

"Oh, okay, thanks Slip, I'll be there." Krystal said with a smile, feeling more confident that it was a mission call.

"Yeah, no problem Krystal." Slippy said and let a nervous chuckle and left before Krystal could peer into his thoughts and read them

_'__Hmm __I __hope Fox has a mission for the three of us, we are all going stir crazy on this boat we call the __G__reat Fox 2._' Krystal thought to herself as she ran to the temporary briefing room, accepting any mission call that came to their screen. _'__I__ can sense something, but __I __don__'__t know what...__'_

Then a door opened, Fox came out, yelling at Slippy who was walking away solemnly, "Get the fuck off my ship if your going to act like that you cheese ball!"

He turned around and expressed back to him, "I never wanted to be here in the first place until you asked me to come back, away from my wife and family and I nervously said yeah sure, but I told you specifically not to freak out when I said I was still going to leave one day."

"Yeah, yeah. You slippery fuck, get off my ship before you get any more of your slime everywhere." Fox yelled before Slippy bent down and licked the floor and flipped Fox off. "Oh fuck, you are going to get it now boy." Fox said and started to run after him.

"Oh spare me your cooties and go have sex with your wife you two timing sick fuck." Slippy spat and ran away from the enraged fox

"Oh that's it your _so_ dead." Fox said stopping and drawing his blaster pistol,

"Fox! Calm the fuck down, whats going on?" Krystal interjected,

"Shit, he got away," He murmured as he saw slippy turn a corner, "YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" he yelled and turned around to see his girlfriend, holstering his pistol he continued in a more civil tone, "Slip left the team for his wife," he sighed, "and Peppy is going into retirement because his wounds aren't healing properly, so, he wants to be put into 24/7 care at a home so, there's just the two of us and I don't think we will be carrying the name Star Fox around with us much longer." He finished, now scratching the back of his head,

"What do you suggest we do Fox? Find more work?" Krystal asked, eager to get out and fight.

"Star Falco keeps stealing all of our work... I don't know what to do anymore Krystal... I was thinking however that we can drop everyone off to where they want to go and then we sabotage the Great Fox and fake our deaths

"Well that's an idea." She said, very sarcastically, "Suppose we do that then what do we do?" Krystal asked thinking that Fox's idea is utterly retarded

"I- I don't know..." Fox closed his eyes, "I already said that I don't know what to do anymore."

"You sicken me!" Krystal shouted back and back handed him across the muzzle and started to walk away thinking about ten-thousand things at once. What to do when there was no going back to 'Star Fox'. Where to go, and if she could still call Fox her boyfriend. Fox, the person she cherished more than her own life, she called it marriage. But they weren't married yet, nor engaged, likely they never will if they don't find good income source now that Fox's new rival were striping them of all of it.

"Krystal wait, there was one thing we could do." Fox said, rubbing his now sore muzzle

"What?! Whats your bright idea _captain Fox_?" Krystal shouted stopping and turning toward Fox.

Krystal never called Fox "captain" before, it was a sign of disrespect on his ship. Sure he was a captain before, in the academy, but this wasn't the academy anymore. They were mercenaries, not on the wanted list, yet not on the good terms list either. Fox shrugged it off as tempers crumbling and continued.

"I- I was thinking- you know, never mind, it's stupid anyway." Fox said scorning himself for the level of stupidity he just gave himself

**...****later that night...**

Fox and Krystal were sleeping in their quarters. Fox fell asleep about an hour ago and was now snoring softly, and yet Krystal was still wide awake thinking about the days events...

_'__W__hat do I do? Where can I go? Who do I tell? There's always Panther.' __S__he cringed 'What would Fox think? Would he ever forgive me if I did such a thing? Of course he would he's an easy going guy. Wait what kind of __job__ will I __have to__ get? Fuck this headache!'_ She thought, she waited a few moments and thought some more, _'It's not like I don't_ want _to be here, I mean, I love Fox with all my heart and soul but, Falco __wa__s right, sometime__s__ you gotta know when to move on...__'_

Krystal got out of bed slowly and tears started to well in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Fox, please forgive me." she whimpered quietly, being sure not to wake Fox while she was starting her mission.

...

She proceeded to her quarters and packed a bunch of large duffel bags full of all of her belongings and took them with her down to her Arwing and put them in the storage compartment of her craft, and went back to her and Fox's room and left a note.

**The next morning,**

Fox groaned and stretched, with his eyes still closed he inhaled the air around him and smiled, then he slowly put his arm around were Krystal should be... lowering his arm more and more, frowning when his arm touched the blanketed bed. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room... "Krystal?"

_'Hmm, something doesn't feel right here...'_

He rolled over toward his nightstand and picked up his gauntlet, under that, _the note..._ specified to him by his first name only, unmistakeable. _Fox_.

_'Uh oh... that don't look good... not... at... all...'_

He picked up the note, closed his eyes, and unfolded it... then took a few deep breaths bracing himself for whatever news he was about to read, then opened his eyes but keeping them blurred, still, not ready,

_'Come on, read it, you have to sooner or later.'_

He then shook his head and focused his sight, and read the small note, his heart dropped into his loins,

the note read;

_Fox,_

_I am deeply sorry for what I have done. _

_I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you have done for me._

_I am sorry to tell you I have quit Star Fox and gone back to Panther._

_I thank you for saving my life many times, most importantly saving me on Sauria._

_I will never in my life forget that moment we first met,_

_and I pray to Krazoa we can remain friends._

_Deeply sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me though._

_*****_ (tear stain)

_Krystal __S.__ Hughey_

"What did I do so wrong...?" He cried tears starting to flow down his cheeks; a perfect start to the shittiest day of his life.

**later on...**

Fox calmed down a little... not much but just enough that the tears stopped.

"And now to fake my death... easy to say, now that I actually want to kill myself."

...


	2. A fire burn will fester

**A/N:**

A month later, Krystal was sitting in her apartment, lazing the day away sipping on her Sprite here and there, now that she was single again, she didn't care for much anymore. She didn't care about much, except for one person; her ex-boyfriend, Fox McCloud. She was sitting on the couch in her apartment flipping through all of the channels on her TV, finding nothing funny or interesting, now that it was close to christmas. "It's all about, family, friends and romance this time of year... such bullshit... I wish Fox was here with me..." She murmured clicking off the TV and setting the remote down next to her phone and laying back on the sofa looking at the ceiling, thinking...

**Phone rings Krystal picks up...**

"_Hey Krystal, how you holding up __with the singles club__?_" Miyu asked

"Not very well," she scoffed, "it seems like every guy is the same, except for Fox. Panther tried his _hardest_ to get in my pants, of course I never let him, and '_every_' other guy out there has the same mind as he. Blah, blah, blah... I'm such a loser I can't believe I left Fox for that fag. I figured he would have changed, but no, of course not, that wouldn't be Panther at all." Krystal ranted

"_M__h__m__m__, __I__know__ how you feel Krystal. __We have all been in that same predicament at one point in time._"

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm going to go and ask Fox if he forgives me... see if he'll consider taking me back. Panther was _always _asking for sex, but I'm not ready yet, Fox _never_ in his life brought up the topic, I love that." Krystal said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"_Well, I hope that-..._"

"...hope what Miyu?"

"_Uhm, __I__- uh- __I__ was watching... the news-_"

"Uh huh, and?"

"_Fox was... K.__I.A.__ this morning by some guy piloting a __W__olfen._"

"WHAT?! It can't be..." *stands up and flips on news*

...

_'What you are about to see now is actual footage from the Great Fox 2. We must warn you though, it is graphic in nature...'_

The screen changed to video footage from the _Great Fox 2_ of somebody piloting their Arwing through space,

_'ROB, see anything out here from our distress call?'_

_'No sir, that's a negative- wait, I am detecting an anomaly, one Wolfen has exited hyperspace and is trailing you-'_

_'Shit! He's got a bead on me! I'm hit, I'm hit, going in hard!... Krystal, if you ever watch this, I want you to know, that I love you-! *static*'_

Picture changes back to news caster, struggling to hold herself together at that moment.

_'Well... that__'__s...'_ Female lupine News caster breaks up in tears. _'Tragic... We have just found out that our most famed vigilantly, Fox McCloud, has been shot down- __I'__m sorry __I__ can__'__t finish'_ image disappears and a male lizard comes on,

_'It__'__s okay Lucy, __I__ am pretty sure we are all pretty broken up over all of what we have just witnessed. Go take a break, __I'__ll finish __up here__._' *Krystal turns off the TV and throws the remote at the wall, smashing it*

"WHY, WHY, WHY! WHY MUST the Lylat be so evil." She cried and fell to her knees from all of the shock.

"_Krystal? Krystal are you there?_" Miyu asked over the phone worried about her buddy.

"I'm here." She sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks like crystal clear water falls flowing into nothing, "My soul is dead though." She cried.

"_I__'__m on my way_."

"Mkay." She murmured dropping her phone and curling up in a ball leaning up against the wall, remaining motionless.

...

*knock, knock* "Krystal?"

No response, Krystal still hasn't moved, her face fur moist with tear troughs, forehead resting on her arms and arms on her knees.

*Miyu fumbles with lock and clicks the door open* "Krystal, where are you?" She asked palming the door shut behind her.

"In here." She sobbed quietly, almost inaudible. Heart, broken. Soul, crushed.

Miyu rushed in, "There you are." She said and knelt down beside her and put an arm around her, she cried deeper, "Come on, bring it in."

Krystal cried out and wrapped her arms around Miyu and put her head on her shoulder. "I feel like such a bitch-" she sobbed loudly

"No Krystal-"

"If I never left Fox in the first place, this never would've happened."

"You never could have anticipated nor known that it would have happened-"

"But still, if I didn't leave him, that could've been me-"

"And make Fox feel like utter shit and have him threaten to kill himself like he did last time? No. Besides, there is a very high chance that Fox is still alive." Miyu said, reassuring. "He's a big boy, and can handle himself. I know."

"I'm not against hope or nothing like that but, I doubt it." She sobbed, loosening her grip a little.

"Be positive Krystal."

"I'll try..." She murmured letting go of Miyu to dry her tears.

"There we go, it's okay. In due time, everything will be fine, you just have to take it slow, you know, one step at a time kinda thing."

"I guess so..."

"That's the spirit. Come on up off the floor, I'll take you out and buy you a drink."

"I don't drink but, I need something to at least to get my mind off of Fox for a while..."

...

Miyu and Krystal were sitting at a table across from the bar having a cold one,

"Thanks Miyu, I needed this." Krystal said and took a sip of her beer, setting it down, spinning it on its coaster... thinking about _something_ she never would had Fox still be alive

"Hey, what are sisters for you know?" she smiled and slightly pushed Krystal on the shoulder to cheer her up,

She looked up through her eyelashes and replied, "Yeah, you're right."

The bar tender got a step stool and stood on it "Attention everyone, attention," he called and everybody started to quiet down "as we have all heard, our vigilantly, Fox McCloud, was shot down in battle today, and I know very well that this isn't a church but, I would like it if everybody bow their heads in silence and pray to Krazoa to keep Fox safe if he's alive. I pray that he is. If not, pray your thanks to him and his team for saving the Lylat. For Fox McCloud!"

"FOR FOX McCLOUD!" Everyone cheered and then bowed their heads in a moment of silence, nobody moved, not a sound was made.

When it was finished, everyone continued on with what they were doing before... A figure walked through the door and padded over to the bar. He was wearing a pitch black combat suit with heavy black boots with what looked like red legs of some animal.

He walked up to the bar and sat down, the bar tender walked over to him and, for a minute looked at him with disbelief. Shaking it off as nothing, he asked the figure what he wanted to drink.

He _almost_ lost his cover when he just about said the usual, he cleared his throat and spoke, "I will have a... Jack and coke. Can you make it extra strong too, please?"

"Sure thing." The guy laughed and got to work on the mans drink, "Tough day at the office?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe." The man smiled and let his back rest against the back of the chair.

X~X~X~X

"That guy looks _so_ familiar, never met him, but he looks familiar." Krystal said while looking at him

"No way Krystal, it's just a fluke, trust me."

"Whatever, Imma go say hi."

'_Okay, okay, act natural, not too drunk now..._' Krystal thought and tapped the man on the shoulder, startling him a little, "Excuse me, but, is this seat taken?"

"Oh no, by all means, have a seat." The man said in a "Russian" accent as he was served his drink, "Thanks." he thanked the bartender, and he nodded in regards moving to another job.

She chuckled "Thanks." she took the seat and sat down, "So, you seem new here. I don't think I've ever seen you before..."

"Probably not, I just flew in from Kew." he replied and took a drag of his drink,

"Ah, so that's where that accent originates from, huh?"

"Yeah. So, what exactly is a girl like you, doing in a place like this anyway?" he asked as he leaned against the bar,

"It's just a place, people come to wash away their sorrows... Kind of like what I'm doing now." Krystal shrugged and took another swig of her beer.

"Oh, I see. I thought you didn't drink by the way." '_Fuck, you are so, so stupid. My cover__'__s blown_-'

"I didn't... not... until now... that is." She said and took another sip, making a weird face at the fact it was now warming up.

"Oh..." he cocked a brow

"Yeah, this morning, if you didn't hear. My boyfriend Fox got shot down... the thing was, I left the him, the best man I knew, for a _dirt__-__bag_." She chuckles coarsely. "And to think... I was going to call him in about and hour from now and see if he wouldn't mind getting back together... Except that one... sole... fact, that that fucking Panther Caruso had swat him out of the sky like an unforgiving bitch that he is!" She exclaimed slamming her empty beer bottle down on the bar counter. "FUCK LIFE! You should take that M82 Beretta and end my life here because I _sure as fuck_ don't deserve to live another day after the wrong that I have done!"

"I won't do that Krys-"

"DO IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I JUST LOST MY LIFEMATE TODAY!" Krystal shouted making a scene, causing Miyu to come over and clear her out.

"Please excuse my friend here she's a little-"

"Oh, it's no big deal... I've been in her position once, I know what she's going through."

"Thanks for forgiving mister, now we really best be going-"

"Can I have a quick word with Krystal?"

"Can't see how it can hurt." Miyu said, letting go of Krystal

"Krystal, I just wanted to tell you, It _does_ get better... all the pain and the suffering. It all gets better, maybe not today, maybe not a year from now. But it _will_ get better, eventually. You just have to live through it... like me. I was in the same situation as you once... I managed to scrape by, lucky to still have my life, then something happened, and I fucked up, she said she wasn't coming back, so I forced myself to move on."

"That's... that's terrible. I'm glad you found you're own sense of belonging though. I just guess I haven't found mine yet. Thanks for the life story and I'm sorry that I let my emotions get the best of me." Krystal said and looked at the ground somewhat bashfully.

"Oh, it's no big deal, really."

"Alright, well, Krystal needs some time to cool off, so, we'll hope to see you around sometime."

"Alright," he chuckled, "and um-"

"Miyu." she finished

"Miyu, make sure you keep Krystal lots of company, she'll need it."

"I will, enjoy the rest of your evening sir."

"Thank you, have 'good night."

...

"Krystal, you can't go around asking people to shoot you just because you lost _him_... you aren't thinking straight-"

"I KNOW! It's just... something about that guy I met, I felt like I've known him since the Saurian crisis. When Fox saved me."

"I think you need some sleep, you're thinking about this way too much."

"I know but, you ever get the feeling when, something bad has happened to someone and... you just know in the back of your mind and in the pit of your gut that, they will be just fine no matter what people say."

"Hey, I don't have ESP, so, I don't exactly know what you are talking about."

"I guess you're right about that too." She murmured

"Now come on, I'll tuck you in, and I'll crash on the couch if you need me."

"But Miyu," She tapped her fingers nervously

"Yes?"

"I don't want to sleep alone, not after today... would you be willing to, you know, sleep with me?"

"Um,"

"I just- I'm just not feeling all that right to be left alone right now... I mean, if you don't mind that is."

"Sure Krys, I couldn't just leave you hangin' now, could I?"

"Thank you, it... means a lot to me."

"Yeah, but let me tell you, if it comes morning time, and you start to subconsciously kiss me, I'll be out of that bed before you can furrow your brow and wake up." Miyu said in a more cocky tone to cheer Krystal up more than anything

Krystal laughed, "Okay, hot shot." She winked

X~X~X~X

_'What the hell are you doing Fox? Krystal was gonna come back. Maybe I should drop what I am doing and get back together with her... No, I cant. I have a mission to do, sorry Krys, when I finish I'll get contacted for a new mission, and then maybe, just maybe I can bring my old self back into the light, just for you.'_

X~X~X~X

...

_'She is so cute when she sleeps, almost like... "Nothing happened and I'm currently sleeping with the love of my life" look'_ Miyu thought looking at Krystal, who was laying on her side also, then brought her hand up and stroked Krystal's cheek, _'either, reality hasn't set in for her __yet__... or, she just knows that Fox is completely fine...__'_

Krystal started to subconsciously purr, enjoying the moments of joy before she woke up. Then _it_ happened...

Miyu jumped out of the bed, "WHAT THE FUCK KRYSTAL!?"

Krystal stopped purring and her eyes fluttered open to see Miyu in a sports bra and panties with her hands on her hips, scorning her for an unknown reason, "What? What did I do?" she said groggily, sitting up.

"You kissed me!" Miyu scolded,

"I-... what?" she scowled.

"Yeah, I was stroking your cheek in a comforting manner, and then you started to purr, and then you kissed me on the lips."

Krystal's eyes grew wide and she flushed and looked away, "Sorry." she murmured, scorning herself for her wrongs.

Miyu took a seat beside her, "Hey, hey, don't be so hard on yourself, I know that you miss him," she put a hand on her back for emotional support, "_I_ should be the one scorning myself. I mean... the only other person you have had in your bed was Fox. I should have known from the start, if I started to do any kind of physical contact while you were sleeping that it could relate to that."

Krystal looked at her and smiled "Yeah, that's true."

Miyu giggled, "Yeah, so what do you want for breakfast?"

"To be honest, I'm not really all that hungry."

"Come on, you can't not want to eat. Eh, _an apple_, one apple, and I'll let you decide what we do today." Miyu said

"Nah,"

"Come on, you haven't eaten anything in 20 hours. At least have _something _to keep your strength up." Miyu begged,

Krystal's stomach let out an extended growl,

"See, I know you want to eat. Your belly's telling me." Miyu said with a childish smile and poked her twice in the stomach,

Krystal giggled, "Okay, okay, I'll eat, calm down. I have been meaning to try those new Asteroid Flakes everyone keeps talking about anyway."

"Good, then after breakfast you can go and have a shower." Miyu said and walked over to her pile of clothes and picked them up.

"I DON'T STINK!"

"Right." Miyu giggled and walked out of the bedroom, taking her clothes with her.

"Do I?" Krystal asked herself and raised her arm and took a whiff, "Oh GAWD, I'm gonna hurl!" she exclaimed, plugging her nose and running out of the room, "I'm going to have a shower _first_ Miyu."

"Okay," She giggled

...

When Krystal was finished cleaning up, she stepped out of the room wearing her trademark yoga shorts and bra, she walked down the hall drying her hair more thoroughly, tail flicking every so often.

"WAIT!" Miyu called out,

"What?" Krystal asked in surprise,

"Go back and do that again." She pointed toward the bathroom door,

"What? Have a shower?" Krystal asked in puzzled tone,

"Yes of course, because you still stink." She said sarcastically, "No, I mean the walk."

"What, were I was drying my hair?" The blue vixen asked cocking a brow,

"Something like that yes, lose the towel though, and don't move your hand so much."

Krystal scowled

"Just do it." she persisted

"Okay..." She went back and complied

"Mmmm, shake your ass a little-"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed in shock

"JUST DO IT!" She hissed at the same volume as Krystal

"You're a lesbo?" Asked the vixen

"No I'm not a lesbian. Just do it, I want to see if you qualify."

"Qualify for what?" She asked

"Nope, dance first then I'll answer your questions."

"O-Okay..." she complied and did as she was told.

"Good, a little rough around the edges, but you have potential."

"Potential for what?" Krystal asked, aggravation evident in her voice,

"being a dancer."

"Say what." she said, monotonously and furrowed her brow.

"Yeah,"

"And where do I dance?"

"At the _Maid _silly_._"

"You mean, were you work? You want _me,_ Krystal Samantha Hughey, to strip for all the horny men and women in your club?!"

"Ah, got you there. You don't _need _to strip down to nothing, you can keep the basics on, no worries there. Alright, say you are the dancer now your show is about to start, you are wearing a trench-coat with a tank top and yoga pants under it, and under that, a bikini-"

"Uh huh, keep going..." She gestured for her to keep going

"Right, well, your bikini is the _basics _so, while you're doing your show, you lose a piece of clothing here, a piece of clothing there, and when your down to your _basics_, or your fifteen minute time limit is up, your show is done."

"Then what?" She asked cocking a brow.

"Then, you go back to the dressing room and get your new outfits picked out, and an hour later, you go back and do it again."

"I see... so how many times would I have to do that?"

"Three to four times-"

"And what about guys who ask me into the private rooms? I don't have to give any-"

"No! Absolutely not! It's against protocol." she said shaking her head. "It's a strip club, not a hooker joint."

"Thank Krazoa." Krystal sighed in relief.

"Yeah, if anything like that were to happen, where the guy forces you to do anything you don't like, there is a panic button under every chair, knowing you though, you would probably just kick the shit out of them before it came to that though."

Krystal chuckled "Yeah... I hardly know how to dance though."

Miyu cracked a laugh, "I know, that's why I said you have potential. No dancer is going to be able to be perfect from the start."

"Makes sense." She giggled

X~X~X~X

*The phone rang*

"Hello?"

"_What is your operator number?"_

"196303006."

"_Good, I have the right person, what will your call-sign be?"_

"I need something to go with the accent..."

"_Likewise. Something like, D'mitri... sounds good?"_

"Yes, perfect. D'mitri... D'mitri Penchrégov... it fits me and my accent."

"_Well, _D'mitri Penchrégov,_ my name is Sub Zero 'G', and you work for me-"_

"No, no. No, no. I don't work for anybody. I just _'help' _people."

"_Right, that's what I meant."_

_'Sure you did asshole.'_

"Yeah, so what is my mission?"

X~X~X~X

"So, what do you think of those Asteroid Flakes?" Miyu asked munching on an apple from the fruit dish in front of her in the middle of the table.

"Absolutely horrid, really. It's almost like one of those cereals Fox used to eat." Krystal said as she got up and put her bowl in the sink.

"Oh,"

"Yeah," she returned coming back and sitting down.

"How are you, feeling about that today?"

"You know, I feel a lot better, actually. Last night I used my power and I released it, and felt around the planet that Fox was "shot down" on, and, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary... almost as if... he wasn't even in his Arwing."

Miyu furrowed her brow,

"Yeah, like there was this one mission, where Falco got knocked unconscious, and we got ROB to remote pilot his Arwing back to the ship with Falco in it."

"So, your saying Fox could have gotten ROB to cause a diversion,"

"Maybe, but, until we know for sure we gotta act like this conversation never happened and we gotta still believe he was shot down, like everybody else."

"Yeah, or else people will start to think you're crazy."

Krystal chuckled, "Yeah,"

"So what do you feel like doing today?"

"Well, at three o'clock there is a tribute funeral held for Fox, I would like to be there. I mean, after all the wrong I have done to Fox and all of the people have found out, it would be in my best interest."

"I see,"

X~X~X~X

Katt came in to Falco's room while he was sleeping in; the usual Saturday routine

"Hey Falco, did you hear what happened to Fox on the news?" She asked

"No, I don't watch the news, it's too depressing... what happened? He found a new girl?" He asked groggily, just waking up.

"No, not at all-" She started and was cut off

"He's gay?" Falco guessed out of the ordinary.

"Shut the fuck up, let me explain." She spat

"Okay, okay." Falco said letting his eyelids drop back down; not caring about what happened

"He got shot down yesterday." Katt finished

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" He exclaimed eyes shooting open head popping of the pillow like it was on fire.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Katt said surprised as well

"When was this?!" Falco asked in a hurry to find out when it happened

"Yesterday, I said." Katt scolded thinking he wasn't paying attention

"No, I mean, morning, afternoon. What?" Falco asked edging her on

"Morning, 0900 hours. His tribute funeral is today at three."

"Better go to that." He mumbled letting himself go back onto the bed.

"What's that?"She asked not sure what he mumbled

He spoke up, "I said, we better go to that. I was his friend since we were kids."

"What ifthat bitch _Krystal_ is there?"

"Don't call her that, her life is probably hell right now. If she is there then she is just paying her respects like everybody else is."

"Yeah, I know. But, look what she did to Fox, she broke his heart."

"What happened in the past can stay there. Fox died, her life is probably gone to shit since she found out about it." Falco said picking up his phone off of his nightstand and checking the E-news. Selecting the top hit video, _Former Star Fox pilot tries the get bystander to end her life._

"See?" Falco asked handing her the phone with the buffering video

"What am I looking at?" She asked taking the phone and looking at it.

video starts

_"FUCK LIFE! You should take that M82 Beretta and end my life here because I _sure as fuck_ don't deserve to live another day after the wrong that I have done!"_

"_I won't do that-"_

"_DO IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I JUST LOST MY LIFEMATE TODAY!" Krystal shouted making Miyu come over and clear her out._

"_Please excuse my friend here she's a little-" Miyu defended_

"_Oh, it's no big deal. I've been in her position once, I know what she's going through."_

"_Thanks for forgiving mister, now we really best be going-" Miyu said cupping her hand over the aggravated vixens muzzle._

video ended

"That's awful, as much as I don't like Krystal for what she did to Fox. It's not like I want to see anybody throw their lives away like that." Katt said handing Falco back his phone

"Yeah, it's sad."

X~X~X~X

"So you want me to go to Venom as a soldier undercover, and bring you back some information?"

"_Yes, right after I bring in a team and have the Great Fox turned into a submarine and preserved on Aquas for your next mission._"

"Okay," *call ends*

'_Okay there is something about this guy that is super familiar, I just can't place it though.'_

X~X~X~X

*the phone rang in Miyu's pocket*

She reached for her phone and looked at it; boss calling, "Oh, shit, have to take this, sorry."

"No worries." She shook her head

Miyu answered her phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello Miyu, Megan calling._"

"Yes?"

"_There is a meeting for all dancers and waiters at one thirty today._.."

"Oh yeah... right, uh, I wanted to ask you how long it will be? Will I still be able to go to Fox McCloud's tribute funeral today at three?"

"_Yes, that is why __I__ am calling; to reschedule for tomorrow._"

"Oh good, thank you."

"_No problem. Bye now-_"

"Hang on,"

"_Yes __M__iyu?_"

"Um, we still need one possible dancer right?" Miyu asked looking at Krystal who cracked a smile and giggled.

"_Yes._"

"We still haven't found one yet?"

"_No why?_"

"Well, I may have found our girl."

"_Oh._" She said surprised, "_might __I__ ask who?_"

"That is, something that I would like to keep confidential... for now." She said mischievously

She chuckled, "_O__kay. Could you bring her to the meeting tomorrow?_"

"Sure thing. Same time?"

"_Yup. Bye now._"

"Okay." *call ended*

"Now you are closer to a new job, Krys."

She couldn't help but grin and put two thumbs up.

"You would do great with a little practice."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do." Miyu said and hugged her.

X~X~X~X

_'I wonder who our new dancer will be... I hope it's that really athletic girl, Krystal... but wait, her boyfriend got killed yesterday... it can't possibly be her...'_ Megan thought to herself

X~X~X~X

"Come on, lets get you dressed up."

"But, it's a funeral... I have never been to a funeral before. What should I wear Miyu?"

"I don't know. I know black is one of the first choices though."

"Okay, I will wear all black then-"

"No TNA's."

"I know that. I don't want to go looking like a skank to everyone, not respecting the current mood!"

"Just figured I would let you know. Jeez. No need to flip shit on my ass." Miyu defended

"Okay, so, what do you think about black jeans, black shirt, and black coat?" Krystal suggested

"Good enough, I guess." Miyu shrugged

...

X~X~X~X

"Wow, she looks like she really misses him." Katt said to Falco

"She does she really does, here she comes."

"Hey Katt, hey Falco, good seeing you guys here." she said in a solemn voice

"Yeah you too Krystal, how are you taking the death?"

"I don't think ill ever get over it." she wept starting to break from all the emotional stress

"Sorry to hear that Krystal. If you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask." Falco said and hugged her, "Everything will be fine, just give it some time."

"I hope so, Falco, I hope so." she said as she let go of him, "Thanks."

"Hey, once a team, always a team." Falco winked

"Guess that's true."

"Yeah-"

"So... what exactly happened to the Great Fox 2?"

"Rumour has it that it was bought by some guy and he's bringing in a team to make it an artificial reef back on Aquas."

"Well that's... dumb... you know how much potential the Great Fox still has yet he's making it a reef."

Falco nodded

"There you go."

When the ceremony was done everybody went home or to the local bar from all of the emotional toll put on everybody, except for Krystal, she remained knelt down next to the tombstone, reminiscing.

"Thanks Fox, for everything you have done for me. It may not mean much to you now, wherever you are, but, I want you to know... that... I still love you, I always have. You were my life mate we were destined... but... I'm the one who fucked up. Not you... that should be me out there... wherever you are currently..." she started to break down, "It's not..." she sobbed, "For that, _I_ am... truly sorry." she dried her tears on the back of her hand, "I guess it doesn't mean much now though, I mean, the deed has been done... there's no going back... I just wished that if it was going to end like _this, _that, I go with you..." she chuckled "That was your wish right to be there if I die as was it my wish to be with you when you died... except... I fucked up so bad... so fucking bad... but... there isn't nothing nobody can do, nothing!" she slammed her fist into the tombstone and cried out, "I WISH I COULD BE WITH YOU AGAIN!"

X~X~X~X

Krystal slammed her fist into the tombstone and cried out, "I WISH I COULD BE WITH YOU AGAIN!"

_'I hate seeing her like this... I really do. Going and saying "hello" won't be so bad... just keep your mind clear...'_

"Miss Krystal? Will you be okay?" D'mitri asked in a solemn, caring voice. He knelt down beside her and almost put his arm around her but realized... _"When someone makes contact with me, they open a door for me, it grants me direct access to their mind."_

"Hmm? Yeah... I'll be fine... just like you-" she wiped her stale tears with her hand, "Just like you said last night... you gotta give it time..."

he nodded, "Right, well as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have some place to be."

"Understandable," she nodded, "Thanks for calming me down, that's twice now."

"Hey, you're defiantly not the easiest person to talk to, but you're a good person to talk to. Bye now, oh and here comes Miyu." he said and with that left,

...


	3. Don't pour salt on your healing wounds

**A/N: One week, same as last time, chapter four is released and will be published next friday (last chapter of this part... This is only the beginning.) Aight, now without any further adue, I proudly present _Chapter 3..._**

Don't pour salt on your healing wounds

Later that night... after the funeral, Krystal was doing some thinking about certain topics, that she never would've thought in her happy life...

"I'm going to get some air Miyu." Krystal murmured. She left everything in the apartment, abnormal... Miyu caught onto this right away,

"Here, I'll come with you." Miyu said setting her drink down and getting up.

...

"He died an honourable death Krystal! Don't dishonour him by taking your own. That'll solve NOTHING!"

"No, I must be with him! I _can't_ live like this Miyu, I can't, I just can't." she sobbed, "It's impossible. I've lost all hope. I can't go on!"

"Krystal, wait! Remember what the guy in the bar said."

"Which guy, which bar?"

"The one from Kew, the first night!" Miyu reminded, voice gentle yet still filled with force,

"The- hi- but... that just gave me some hope- NO! NO, I MUST BE WITH HIM AGAIN!" Krystal yelled starting to march forward to the edge of the building,

"KRYSTAL NO!" Miyu yelled and Krystal stopped shy of the edge, "Just, step away from the edge, you aren't thinking right at all."

Krystal started to cry, still standing on the edge of the roof of the 56 storey apartment building, she sobbed and looked down to the ground, then back up and looked over her shoulder to Miyu,

"Come on, easy does it Krys, just, back away from the edge, slowly... Miyu is here for you Krystal, Miyu will always be here for you Krystal... so, just, come back inside so I can cook you a nice hot cup of cocoa."

"Okay," she cried, backing away slowly, "you're right, I'm not thinking straight..." She sobbed, a lump forming in her tense throat,

"See? There you go, it's going to be alllll right dear." she said softly

"I'm sorry." she cried, "I'm so sorry." She sobbed coming back away from the edge to Miyu's arms

"It's okay Krys, come on bring it here," Miyu said and opened her arms, welcoming her best friend into a hug

Krystal hugged her, "Thanks Miyu, for, saving my life... again." She sniffled

"No problem, now come down off of the roof, it will all be okay..." she said very softly and kindly, letting go of her.

Krystal looked at her and paused, "No." she said softly and shook her head, "No! Death calls! I'm sorry okay. Every time I close my eyes, I can see Fox and his frozen and dead lifeless body!" Krystal exclaimed running over to the edge of the building once more, this one being her last, "I _CAN'T_ LIVE WITH IT!"

"NO KRYSTAL! DON'T DO IT! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THAT-" Miyu shouted running after her trying to get her to stop, no avail.

"FUCK THAT! FUCK LIFE!" She kept running, "Nghh." she jumped over the rail. "Please forgive me, for I have sinned-" she said as she hurtled to the ground head first, accepting death with open arms, then landed...

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She was clutching her blankets for dear life, trembling.

"Krystal? What happened, dear?" Miyu asked as she opened the door, eyes wide with concern.

"It's- It's just- just a nightmare Miyu." she murmured as she was still trembling and breathing heavily.

"Let me take a guess... suicide." Miyu asked as she came in the door the rest of the way and sat down on the corner of the bed.

Being out of breath, Krystal nodded fiercely,

"Would you... like to talk about it?" Miyu asked as she reached over and laid a paw on Krystal's, for emotional support

Krystal shook her head in negativity,

"Would you feel better if I were too... sleep with you the rest of the night?" Miyu asked, concern in every tone of her voice

Krystal nodded her head and answered, "Yes, it would... thanks Miyu..."

"Okay..." she said in a very quiet, soft and caring voice, "scoot over." she said softly and lifted the blanket... "Some... bad dream, huh?"

"Yeah, I felt like I pissed myself from all the anxiety."

"Well, that's _technically_ not a lie."

"Hmm?" Krystal scowled

Miyu gestured her attention under the covers

"Aw man, my mattress, it had all of Fox's scent on it too." she wept burring her face in her pillow, moping

"It's reflex Krystal, you're okay, take deep breaths."

Krystal complied and they slept on the floor the night, using blankets as mattress padding

**...****A year of coping and dealing with problems later...**

Krystal was chilling on the couch watching TV and Miyu came into the apartment and sat down beside her

"Hey Krystal, how are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking Miyu."

"That's good, and no worries my gifted blue friend... Hey, I wanted to ask you if you still like your current job, I mean if you want, I can arrange a position transfer, if you want that is." Miyu said shrugging her shoulders as she sat down a small gift bag next to her,

"No, I like it actually. It lets me hang loose, but it still has the right boundaries to keep me from possibly hurting myself, in a way that's never going to heal that is..."

"Aight! Gee, I get the picture." she covered her eyes and chuckled as did Krystal. "Oh, I got you something, Merry Christmas Krystal." Miyu said and pulled out a long black hinged box out of the gift bag next to her and placed it in front of her,

"Oh Miyu, you shouldn't have." Krystal said as she looked at the small black box that lay before her,

"Oh, but I did." she said as she poked Krystal in the arm, "Go ahead, open it, it's yours." Miyu chuckled and pointed at the box,

Krystal picked up the box and opened it, "It's... it's beautiful."

The elongated black box held a tennis bracelet. Every two or three links on the polished gold bracelet held an insignia of interest, every insignia represented what the wearer was interested in. For Krystal's bracelet, she had an insignia for fitness, flexibility, organization, dancing, inner peace and meditation, and the last insignia had an impressed design on it that was in the shape of a brown, black and white coloured lynx face. On Miyu's bracelet was a blue and white coloured vixen face.

"Isn't it? I picked it out just for you, it represents sisterhood, I have one that is identical to it, but individualized to my own tastes-" Miyu explained and Krystal opened her mouth to say something

"So that's why you asked me what I like to do." Krystal said finally clueing in,

Miyu giggled and nodded, "Yup, it sure is the reason... do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." she said and hugged Miyu

X~X~X~X

"So, 'G'. I have your intel... it's being transferred as we speak." D'mitri said during the open voice only call

"_Excellent, good work D'mitri. A package will be arriving at your residence in just a few minutes with a set of instructions, follow them... word-for-word... got it."_

"Yes sir." D'mitri said somewhat sluggishly, his long mission not agreeing with him.

"_Good __to hear, especially from a tired man like you__._" *call ends*

Once the call ended there was a knock at the door, D'mitri groaned and stood up, his long mission on Venom wearing him down to almost nothing.

He then answered the door, "I have a package for a mister... um- I'm sorry I'm new, I don't know how-"

"Penchrégov?"

"Yeah, that's it, sorry about the name, again I am new." The mail boy said handing him the parcel

"Right, no it's understandable." D'mitri said and reached into his pocket and got a 20 credit chip and handed it to the mail-boy and took his package, "Thank you for your service."

"No problem sir, have a good day." he said and sped off, other jobs to do.

He sat back down at he couch with the small coffee table in front of him. _'Now, let's see what the devil bought me __this time__... __something expensive?...__maybe...__'_

He opened the small parcel and set everything down on the table, a small 2x2x2 inch box with instruction not to open until night of mission, understandable D'mitri thought, he then opened his instruction envelope...

_D'mitri, the next time you contact me I will not be the same person you have currently become accustomed to. And I know very well who you really are and how you will act when you see me for the first time. __Your next mission is to go to the Cornerian Maid and find the dancer that goes by the name of _Kursed... _see attached folder of photos, when finished come back to this page..._

With that D'mitri opened the folder of photos, his heart sank and a gasp left his muzzle, "_Krystal?_ But, why?" He asked putting down the photo collection and picking up the instruction letter,

_Go to the _maid_ and find this dancer, follow the box's direction along with the red credit chip. Everything has been taken care of with that chip. I know you can do it, you've grown some since the last time you were yourself, I expect to hear good from it... nothing but good and great things from it. This is how _Fox McCloud _is getting resurrected. Your mission starts on new years eve, and at exactly midnight... do exactly what the box tells you... and do not even think about opening it until then. I will know._

_Bye for now, _Fox McCloud,_ I hope to hear from you soon._

_'Now I know that this guy is familiar... I still can't fucking place it. It's got something to do with that damn 'G', well what ever, my mission starts in six days time to get ready for it.'_

**Six days later...**

X~X~X~X

"Come on Krystal! Are you almost ready?" Miyu whined, "Your show starts in like... right now! Come on! Let's go, you got a special guest tonight."

"Who? Do you know?" Krystal asked from behind the changing room doors.

"I don't know who... all I was told on the phone was you're getting a special guest tonight shortly after you start your most famed show."

"Okay, jeez, I'm just putting on my coat now, put some ice under you ass Miyu, before you take off space-bound." She chuckled and came out of the small change room,

"Just get out on the stage and impress like always." she smiled

"Alright, tell me, what do you think of this combination, lace, schoolgirls uniform, and lastly jean trench-coat?"

"That, is a perfect combo." She pointed, "That will be sure to impress whoever waits out there for your show."

"You think?" Krystal asked flipping the collar up

"Yup. Now get out there and get adored, the same as every night, only this night, someone will probably be testing you." Miyu said and hastily grabbed Krystal and rushed her to the 'Priority One' stage

"Oh great, what a way to make me feel better Miyu." Krystal said walking onto the stage, creating a bigger uproar of cheering and whistling than before.

...

_Cornerian Maid: _23:14

X~X~X~X

D'mitri was about to start his mission, he was lined up in the waiting room with a signature black suit and ruby red tie on. There was only one couple ahead of him and they decided to go to the diner part of the _Cornerian Maid_

"Hello sir, glad to see you here this evening, my name is Miyu Seraph and I will be your waiter this evening. If you would care to follow me, I will get you a table... unless you are here for the shows tonight."

"Uh yeah, I was actually looking for one girl in particular; Kursed. Do you know if she dancing tonight?"

"Ah yes, it seems like everybody wants to see her, and yes she is. I just hustled her onto the priority one stage. You must be the V.I.P. Let me tell you, ever since she came to work for us, our sales and stats have increased_ dramatically, _ I take it you would like to go to her stage rather than one another's?" she asked in a bit of a joking manner.

A tear was starting to well up behind D'mitri's sun-glassed eyes "Yes, I would like that. Very much, thank you."

"No worries, follow me please sir I will get you a table at her show."

...

At Kursed's table she was wearing a long blue jean trench-coat and stilettos, D'mitri didn't get a glimpse at what the rest of "Kursed's" apparel was. When he came up to the stage he readied the credit chip that he would've needed to use to have a private session with the girl on stage.

She was dancing provocatively and stylishly, everyone was cheering and she was about to take of her coat when D'mitri flashed the red coin bringing all of her focus toward him; the man holding the blood red chip, and she stopped what she was about to do, many men groaned in disappointment, and a few women did as well.

He smiled in triumph, being the only V.I.P. in the club, only he was able to ask the girls to the private rooms. Until he left, all of the costumers have to wait either until the V.I.P. Takes a girl into the private rooms or until he leaves the club

**...In the private room...**

"So Kursed, do you have an actual name?" D'mitri asked the blue vixen

"I do it's," she cleared her throat, "it's Krystal." Krystal replied, she was sitting on the mans knee, feeling quite safe. (Abnormal for this line of work, but she trusted her gut, not her mind on this one).

"Ah, Krystal, you were the only female member of Star Fox, am I right?"

"Uh, yes, that's correct mister- uh" Krystal started

"Penchrégov, D'mitri Penchrégov." D'mitri finished

"Nice to meet you mister Penchrégov-"

"Oh, please, call me D'mitri. No need for formalities." The man corrected

"Okay, so tell me a little bit about yourself D'mitri."

"Well, I was born on the planet Papetoon, a lovely planet and- is something bothering you Krystal?"

Hearing D'mitri say that he was born on Papetoon struck a nerve with her, because her boyfriend Fox McCloud was born on that planet. He was now gone though, and there wasn't anything that anyone could have done to bring him back. Fox was shot down on a frozen planet that everyone referred to as a frozen waste land or _Hell_ for short.

Krystal broke down and cried for her lost love. Something she hasn't done in months, Krystal only wished she could have ended things between her and Fox a little better. "You probably don't want to hear about it, after all your only here for the show right?"

"Of course not, I could care less about the show. Please, anything you want to get off your chest just tell me."

"Well, okay. Remember how I told you that I flew for Star Fox?"

"Yes."

"Well, yeah, and their leader Fox McCloud, he was... he was... *sniffle* He was my, boyfriend. He risked his life for me on Sauria, he didn't know who I was but he... he saved my life. I was trapped in a crystal prison by Lord Andross and it just so happened that he was running a recon mission to the planet to find out why it was slowly starting to rip itself apart, and when he rescued me, the day after he did he asked me to become a member of Star Fox, which I gladly accepted because when I was broken out of my prison it wouldn't have mattered if I suffocated in there or lived, because if he wasn't there for me, I would have fallen to my death, and when our eyes met it's just like we have known each other for our whole lives. We just, connected, and we had been like that all the way up until about a year ago. I left him for a douche bag, Panther Caruso. Which was the stupidest move of my existence." Krystal broke down even further thinking about her last sentence.

"There, there." he said softly and rubbed her back affectionately,

"What did you say?" She asked and perked up a bit,

"I said there, there" he said in his regular tone with the "Russian" voice transformer working at max

"No, it's not what you said, it's how you said it, for a second there you sounded just like _him_" she said, letting her ears drop a little, disappointed.

"_OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. STOP THINKING, STOP FUCKING THINKING.'_ "Oh, I see, could you tell me more about your story?" He said, changing the subject

"Alright, well, after I left Fox, I went to Panther and then about a month after I started to date him I left him and then that night I find out on the news that Fox was _killed in action.._. I was so heart broken from that as well because, Panther hired a guy named Wolf O'Donnell to track down and kill Fox, he was flying a scouting mission I guess, over a planet nicknamed _Hell_ and he was shot down into the middle of a snow storm and froze to death in a matter of minutes, "people reported", and this was all to get back at me for hurting Panthers heart; because, I still loved Fox, and I still do. I just wish I could be with him again." she wept, wiping another tear away before it crossed her cheek, "Anyway our dreadnaught; the Great Fox 2 was put up for auction and was bought by some guy who had a team brought in who stripped everything down and was then made into an artificial reef on the planet Aquas. I still had a few friends that dropped out of the academy to look for new lines of work, that's where Miyu comes in; she heard that I had no place to go after all this so she took me in and I too started a new line of work and here I am today, not the greatest job, but a job none-the-less to keep me off the streets. What about you?"

_Cornerian Maid: 23:58_

Tears were now welling up in the mans eyes and he started to get the sniffles, I then got down out of the chair and onto one knee, "Krystal... I will tell you but, please forgive me for all the wrong _I_ have done..." the man whimpered and reached into his coat pocket.

"It's okay... wait, what?"

The man pulled out a small blue box and moved his hands up to his neck "I'm sorry you had-" the man said but as he pulled his hands away from his neck a strip of fabric with a computerized device came with it. He cleared his throat and continued "I'm sorry that you had to live in a lie Krystal..."

Krystal was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe her eyes, nor her ears, and for that matter her memories. Were they both wrong? Or, were her eyes and ears being truthful to her? She managed to say one word, even though her mind was screaming at her to voice more... "Fox?" she said softly tears were welling in her eyes.

"Yes Krystal, I'm so sorry I couldn't have done this before. But, before you go and ask me a thousand questions, you have to answer my lone question first."

"What is it?" she said almost inaudibly because she was still so shocked that her man was back, seemingly from the dead.

"I have always wanted to ask you this... Krys-" he cleared his throat so he had no chance of choking and flipped open the small box revealing a diamond ring "Krystal Hughey, will you marry me?"

Krystal was now at a loss for every word that was in her mind but she still managed to nod her head vigorously and hug Fox tight and kiss him tenderly like they used to do on the Great Fox.

"Yes. Yes, of course I will, Fox... Can I ask you one thing right now though?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you stay in hiding for so long?"

"Well, you remember the night I got 'Shot Down'?"

"Yes, I haven't forgotten since."

"Well, I met you in the bar and after you and Miyu left, I beat myself, I beat myself hard, at first I actually wanted to kill myself for losing you, and then I found a way to kill off the old Fox, and become stronger. After that, I was contacted by a guy named Sub Zero 'G', and I was an undercover Venom soldier-"

Krystal gasped

"I'm fine, as you can see. Anyway, I got good intel for my handler."

"Then what?"

"Well eight days ago, I finished, got a new mission a few days later, after a few day rest, and this may sound fucked but, the mission was to marry you-"

"Any idea who's behind it?" she asked as she tilted her head,

Fox sighed, "I know that it's _someone_ familiar, someone close to me but, I just... can't place it. I'm supposed to contact him later this night, telling him it's done... he said that he wouldn't be the same person I have become accustomed to," Fox chuckled, "well, I guess I've changed too."

"I can see. So do you want to stay here for a while, or leave now?"

"Well, if we leave now, the sooner we can find out who the mystery guy is, but... I kinda want to get a first hand view of your line of work..."

Krystal laughed, "Oh really?"

Fox flushed, "If you don't mind."

"Fair enough, considering I 'just met you'." she chuckled

"Sorry that it took so long to 'come back to life'." Fox shrugged

They both chuckled, and Krystal stood up and finished her dance...

"Wow... stunning much." Fox said as his eyes grew wide

Krystal giggled, "Thanks, that would be the pay off of a year of practice dancing."

"It's really good." He stated

"you think so?"

"Oh I do, and the other guy..." Fox shifted in his seat

Krystal laughed, "Oh wow, sorry..."

"Just reflex, and time alone, resiliency has gone down since the last time."

"Right,"

Fox cleared his throat, "So, I wanted to know what's going to happen now?"

"Hmm?" Krystal asked and furrowed her brow

"About this job..."

"Oh, um, I don't know. The Great Fox is gone, so," Fox grinned. "what?"

"There is a lot of things we need to get straight here, the Great Fox isn't gone."

Krystal scowled

"Yeah, it is actually just saved there, under the water, waiting to be used again."

"Well let's get going then, we need to find out about your guy and we need to get Star Fox back up and running,"

...

"Here, come with me." Krystal said and started to pull him too the stage,

"Why?"

"Up on the stage."

"No, no, no, no, nononono. Not yet."

"Why, I thought you wanted to do this?"

"I do, but not in a club of drunks, I'll hold a press conference, I promise, Krystal McCloud." Fox said hugging her and kissing her.

"Okay. Well come with me to the dressing room then and I'll get my actual clothes."

"Okay,"

...

"Just in here-" Krystal said pulling him lightly

"Hold it! He can't go in there with you miss Krystal, it's the _women's_ dressing room." the guard said looking directly at Fox

"He's with me." Krystal tried to convince,

"No. It doesn't matter." he shook his head,

"But, he just proposed to me!" she argued

"Who is this worthy husband you have here?" The guard asked looking at Fox with disbelieving eyes.

"My name is Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team-"

"Bullshit!" He laughed, "Nice try buddy, but Fox McCloud doesn't have a Kew accent."

"Oh, right," He reached for his neck and removed the device that he absent mindedly put on in the private room, "Have grown, quite used to that being on." Fox said and the buff male guard gasped in shock,

"Y- you- you're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, I'm not-"

"How the fuck-"

"Relax, relax, I'm going to hold a press conference tomorrow. Now may I proceed past this point with my wife?"

"It's against protocol, but I guess this is one of those times that you gotta bend the rules."

"Thank you."

the man nodded and the couple went inside the changing room

...

Miyu rushed in, "Hey Krys, how was... the...- you're supposed to be dead!" She pointed

Krystal and Fox stopped their kissing, "Good to see you too, Miyu." Fox said looking at her

"So how did you come back? You just _told_ Krystal that you're alive, and started to have oral sex in the women's dressing room?" She crossed her arms and scoffed

"No, well kinda... he proposed!" Krystal squealed

"He what!?" Miyu asked and Krystal held up her hand and pointed at the stone "Wow, congratulations guys!"

"Thanks." the duo said,

"So what are you guys going to do now?"

"Not sure, I know for sure Fox's taking me back to his place."

"Ooh. Spicy." Miyu said in a kinky tone, "Fox and Krystal gonna get their sexy freaky freak on tonight." she said mockingly

"We'll see Miyu, we'll see." Krystal said, a bit mischievously.

"Well, hang on a sec." Miyu runs off and gets a box of Trojan condoms and tosses them at Fox, "Here. Wrap it, _before_ you tap. Not after... Can't have Krystal pregnant..." she looked at Krystal who had a bit of a mopey face, "not yet at least." she finished and Krystal perked up a little. She always wanted to be able to bring life into the world, she didn't want to do it with anyone else than Fox, she is still scared even though she wants to.

"Thanks Miyu," Fox rolled his eyes, "I don't think I will need them though." Fox said handing her back the unopened box of extra strength latex.

"Alright, let me tell you one thing though... if I ever find out you got Krystal preggers, you best be prayin' for your life, Mr. Foxy McCloud."

"Deal." He said and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'm trusting you." She pointed at the only man in the room; Fox, and gave him the death-glare.

"Okay! I promise, nothing's going to happen." He said as he raised his right arm and laid his left across his chest.

"All's I said was that I'm trusting you." Miyu said as she took the box and opened it. She took one out and gave it to Krystal when Fox wasn't looking... "Just in case _you_ change your mind, Krystal McCloud..." she winked and gave her the thumbs up.

"Well, thanks for looking out for looking out for me, Miyu." Krystal said accepting the small token Miyu handed her,

"Hey, once a sister, always a sister." she folded her arms and nodded,

...

The two fox's went to Fox's temporary residence and it took Fox a couple of tries to get his door open and when he eventually did...

"Well, this is a..." Krystal started and tried to put the description into nice words

"Cheap, rundown apartment, yes, I know, I know. But, it can't be too extravagant if it's not going to be used most of the time."

"Right, I figured you at least would've had a picture of me in here somewhere."

"I did, except, I moved a lot of stuff around over the course of going to Venom and over the past few days."

"Ah, I see."

"Would you like to have a seat on my couch?" Fox asked as he sat down on it, when he did a spring fired off and scored a direct hit on his hindquarters, "OW! On second thought it would be safer if you sat on my knee."

Krystal laughed, "I'll take the knee then."

"Okay, fair enough." He chuckled, "Go right ahead."

"I will,"

"And I'll _try_ to love it..." He said and looked at her through his eye lashes.

"Yeah, right," she smiled and shoved him playfully on the shoulder, and sat down on his knee. Fox couldn't help but smile and enjoy the moment, "so what's it like on Venom?" Krystal asked snuggling up to Fox

"The planet itself or the objectives I had to accomplish in the army?"

"Both."

"Well the planet has a ghastly green layer of fog all the time, I think that's where it gets the name Venom," He chuckled, "there's virtually no vegetation, what vegetation there is, is mutated to survive the constant layer of carbon trihydride gas."

"Oh, that's what that is?" She asked a bit of tension lingered in her voice,

"Yeah," Fox murmured, trying not to picture what Corneria would've been like had he not stopped Andross as early as he did,

"That's so harsh." She poised,

"I know." Fox agreed, murmuringly,

Pause...

"So, what about the army?"

"Oh, yeah, it's _very_ physically demanding and it's _not_ a place for the faint of heart. I don't recommend going there... at all."

Krystal murmured a sentence that couldn't be heard and then shook her head, "I'm glad you're safe and here with me now though."

"Me too, Krystal," Fox said and kissed her cheek, "me too."

silence occurred and Fox spoke up, "So, you find out now or later?"

"About?" She asked not really thinking about anything, except being with Fox for the rest of her life.

"The guy." Fox reminded,

"Oh yeah, let's find out now." She said getting her hopes up,

"Okay," He got out his phone, "1232-495-66311... here comes the moment of truth Krystal..." Fox said and clicked dial

The two gasped, _"Hello, Fox, Krystal. How was the proposition tonight?"_

**A/N: well here we have it, chapter 3 has been wrapped up, Fox and Krystal are back at each others sides and will be getting married soon, you learn a bit about how i see venom (not too sure if carbon trihydride gas exists but i threw it in there anyway) and lastly we have our mystery guy; place your bets on who you think it is. Now onto reader reviews from chapter one and two**

**Chapter one  
Troygroomes: Thank you for your review, I am glad to see that you are interested in my writing.**

**Chapter two  
GrimlockX4: I don't really see her as a stripper par say, but, more of a dancer. Think of the movie sucker punch (if you have seen it), (Krystal is thinking something similar.) Only with club music and a lot faster paced. Think of it from my position; Krystal can't fly anymore, the emotional stress won't be accepted by the military. She can't fly with Star Wolf because her ex flies with them, and she definitely can't fly with Star Fox again because it's been disbanded. I couldn't have her work at a store (like walmart for example) because it would be way to broad and it would essentially cause more stress than anything. I couldn't have her "work the streets" that would be plain cruel and sick. So I gave her an abstract job; to let loose. Thank you for your review, I appreciate it.**

**Troygroomes: I too feel sorry for Krystal yes, losing your lifemate is hard and devastating and I know where you are coming from with being disappointed because you are the most famed/feared mercenary of the Lylat and you go and get yourself "killed". Thank you for your review, appreciate it, it keeps me writing**

**Okay, reviews are done, and now I would like to introduce my pages; twitter and facebook**

**My new FanFiction Twitter account: /Xxstarhit96. Follow me on Twitter for updates  
My new FanFiction Facebook page: xxstarHit96. Like my page on Facebook for updates and publish dates**

**(Both are used to contact me directly, if you really want to get in contact with me like my page on facebook and that will be more likely to spur the convo. Thanks, that'll be all, until next time. Peace out fellow reader and writers of FanFiction.**


	4. The Wounds Have Been Healed or Have They

**A/N: Well here we have it the forth and the last chapter of The Fate Of a Once Loved Super Team... part one... heh heh heh. okay now find out who the guy is already...**

Chapter 4: The wounds have been healed or have they.

"Gen- General Peppy?" Fox stammered, he was shocked, along with Krystal.

"_Hi Fox, surprised?"_ Peppy replied on the video call

"Uh, very. You put me up to all of this?" Fox wondered.

"_Yes, I did. Fortunately-"_

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"_I wanted to use you like a muscle, rip and tear you here, rip and tear you there, to make you a stronger person. Give you the true sense of life with little fear, like tonight... did you, notice any when you proposed to Krystal?"_

"A little bit..."

"_Exactly, without all that horrendous training and coping that I had put you through, had I given you that mission first, when it came to me, you wouldn't have done it. Guaranteed."_

"Yeah, well, I would have tried at least." Fox tried to defend

"_Maybe, maybe not. So I personally made sure the job got done-"_

"Why did you send me to Venom though..." Fox inquired

"_I figured it was a suitable fit-" Peppy explained and was cut off intensely by Krystal_

"You could have gotten him killed." Krystal chimed in.

"_Ah, but he was already dead you see."_ Peppy pointed out in a bit of a, "proved you wrong," type tone

"Even still," she crossed her arms over her chest "that was a dick move, Peppy."

"_We wanted to see what a man could do undercover for a year, Fox here, gave us some good leads, we even started Operation Trojan Horse, because of him. I knew very well that he could've handled himself undercover like that."_

"So-" Fox started to inquire and was cut off because Peppy knew what he was going to ask,

"_Yes, you will be awarded the Medal Of Honour for your greatly done deeds."_ Peppy reminded

"About that also... I promised Krystal that I would hold a press conference tomorrow about all that I have done. Anything specific I might add?"

"_There's were we will set up the ceremony then, and then you can do the press conference when it's over. About that also we will give you some specific topics to talk about to keep the press happy and well fed but we will leave out anything to do about the new plans and operations."_

Fox nodded, "Great, thanks, it's good seeing you Peppy, or should I start calling you General Hare?"

"_Doesn't matter- oh about your wedding..."_

"Yes?" Fox and Krystal said simultaneously

He chuckled, _"When do you want it held, and were?"_

Fox looked at Krystal, and paused, "Can we get back to you on that General?" he asked looking back to the video call

He laughed,_ "Of course, there's no rush."_

"Okay good. Talk to you tomorrow then." *call ends*

"Well... that went well..."

"How do you figure Fox?"

"I figured it was going to be some other person that I dislike a lot."

"I see..."

"Yeah... well I'm glad that that's over..."

long awkward silence occurred

"So." Krystal said, breaking the silence, Fox looked at her, "Where were we? Oh yeah, I remember." Krystal said and threw Fox down on the couch, and climbed on top of him, pinning him down, "We were right here. I believe." She said and started to kiss him passionately and deeply enjoying the moment. She pulled back and Fox pushed forward as far as he could go, not wanting to stop kissing his love, Krystal pushed him down lightly with one arm and shook her head and finger at him, "Tsk, tsk, same Fox McCloud I fell in love with, no control over desire."

"Hey, I still have to make up for all the days I missed out on kissing you. Which is what, 370. wait no I forgot that last month, so over 400 days that I missed, at minimum." Fox defended, still in the mercy hold.

"Do you at least have a bed we can cuddle on? Instead of this cheap deadly couch."

Fox Frowned, "No, unfortunately, I do not."

"Aw man. Come on, get your coat, we'll go back to my place then." Krystal said letting off her hold

"Okay," Fox said as he got up and grabbed his coat off the arm rest.

...In the car...

"So, do you know where you want to have our wedding?" Fox asked making conversation,

"I was thinking here on Corneria and honeymoon on Sauria?" Krystal replied.

"That's excellent, we could even live there too." Fox suggested, surprising Krystal.

"Really? You would want to do that?" Krystal asked in surprise

"Of course I would, I mean everything I own is on the Great Fox, barely anything is in that cheap apartment. We could just pack up and leave Corneria, start a new life on Sauria, and I got this weird idea the other day of having a shipping company."

"A shipping company?" She asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Fox asked looking toward her,

"Sure is." She smiled and pulled up to her apartment complex.

...inside the apartment...

Fox let out a low whistle, "Moving up in the world now are we?"

Krystal chucked and threw her keys into the dish by the door, "Thanks, it's something I invested in since I started my new line of work. Apparently dancers aren't cheap so, I treated myself."

The apartment was a pale blue colour, just enough colour to take the edge of the bland white walls that were there before, without over powering the mood of the place, the carpet a light beige and there were various expensive pieces of leather furniture spread out over the living room floor.

"I must say that, this is really nice, Krystal." Fox stammered while looking around, still in shock of how beautiful Krystal's residence is,

"Just wait until you see the bed, you'll love it." Krystal said and took him into the guest room that she failed to talk about.

"A double bed?" Fox wondered,

"Just kidding! This is the guest room, and our room is right here." She opened a second door and Fox's eyes almost fell from their sockets,

"Wow... that's a big bed for only one person, at least now you have someone to share it with." Fox said as he gawked at the king sized bed and put his arm around Krystal's waist and pulled her in close, "I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't know what I would do with out you." he said as he turned and kissed her,

She pulled away and smiled, "I don't know what I would do with you if you don't get in that bed-"

Fox frowned, "Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about, having kids."

Krystal looked at him with a funny face, "Who said I wanted to have-"

"I don't know, the fact that I was classified as K.I.A. for a year... that can have the tenancy to change a persons mind about having sex when they find out their true love is still alive."

"Well that's true, but, I- I've never done it before to be honest..."

"What?"

"Yeah, everybody tries, everybody gets shot down, and if they keep trying, they get their asses kicked. Even Panther, we only got to 2nd base I think he called it and I told him I wasn't ready and he kept pressuring me to have sex and that's when I broke up with him and the same day you got "Shot Down"."

"Well I knew about that, just not about him pressuring you to have sex," Fox said, a bit of an anger edge in his voice,

"What do you mean by that?" Krystal asked, changing the subject after she picked up on Fox's new found edge

"Come, sit down on the bed I'll tell you everything."

She complied and sat down on the bed, Fox next to her,

"Back when you first left me, I knew that it was for good, I mean, it just had to be... Well, when you did, I had some friends of mine keep tabs on you, call it a grape vine if you will. When Panther and you finally broke up, I had Wolf come and shoot at a spare Arwing that I had ROB control, I had specifically told Wolf to take it easy on the lasers and only take out its engines, while I had ROB guide the plane down to the planet-"

"I knew it," she cheered, "I solved the mystery the next day."

Fox chuckled, "and that night after I saw you, I tried to talk myself out of what I was doing, but I was already given a mission, so I couldn't stop, not then. Not until it was done at least." Fox said and looked at the white bed in shame,

"It's okay Fox, what matters now is that you are here with me now... in the same bed-"

"Oh yeah, where were we?" Fox asked as he shuffled back on the bed a bit

"I think it's my turn to be pinned. Isn't it?" She smiled cocking a brow

"Nah, you take full control over _me_, Mrs. McCloud." Fox winked.

"Oh, is that more flattery I'm hearing?" she asked, wrapping her arm around the front of him

"Nope it's just the truth Krystal..." Fox said as Krystal pulled him back onto the bed and climbed back onto him,

She kissed him delicately and pulled back, "If Fox says it's true, then it must be."

They continued to make out in peace. By the time they were done, they both lost their shirts and were just cuddling side by side with one another, just enjoying the serenity of one another's company.

"Krystal Samantha McCloud... it's... perfect..." Krystal purred, stroking Fox's chest.

"I think it's long overdue, I've always dreamt of marring you, ever since I met you I was like; she's the one. I _will_ marry her... one day." Fox said staring at the ceiling, his arm around her back resting under her neck

"I think you picked the perfect time to propose to me though. Exactly midnight, new years eve." she said and nuzzled his shoulder,

"Yeah-" Fox started as he looked at her, but was cut off abruptly by a haste knocking at the front door, "Who's that?" he whispered to his bride to be.

"I am not sure, you wanna go see?" Krystal suggested at the same volume

"Leave all of the lights off though, just in case."

"Okay Fox, lead the way."

The two lovers made their way to the door silently, and Fox slowly, and looked through the peep hole at a large group of fifteen-some reporters with cameras. _'Motherfucker why?!'_ he shouted in his head and Krystal picked up on it no problem

_'What's wrong dear?'_

_'I count about fifteen to twenty reporters outside this door. All of them with cameras and sound recorders, all of them are trained on the door. What ever you do don't make a sound'_

_'Okay,'_

_'Is there another escape to this apartment that I can use?'_

_'Why?'_

_'So I can lead them away-'_

_'Are you insane!? That's suicide! They'll murder you with a thousand questions.'_

_'You're right, we should act like we are having sex-'_

_'What will that solve?'_

_'Nothing, it will make it worse,'_ Fox face-palmed quietly, '_I can't think straight at all tonight.'_

_'Wait, wait, I have an idea, go hide in the bathroom.'_ Krystal thought removing her pants and tossing them toward him._ 'Take these too.'_

She fake groaned and called out, "Who is it?"

"My name is Andrea Miles from the Corneria Sun, I would like to ask you a few questions Miss Krystal Hughey."

She groaned for real this time, "And just what would you like to ask me about?" She asked opening the door.

"Well I would like to ask you if you had any knowledge about Fox McCloud at this time, because we have heard reports that he was alive and had proposed to you earlier this evening. Is that true?"

_'KRYSTAL! THE RING!'_

_'OH SHIT!' _She thought and moved her hands behind her back, took off the ring and pushed it into her waistband of her small thong at the base of her tail.

Removing her hands she started to scratch her arm, "No, after I finished my shift at the Cornerian Maid I came straight home and started to catch up on some much needed sleep, which you belligerently disrupted me from!" She hissed

"And we do apologize for that Miss Krystal, it's just that we have gotten a few reports from bystanders and passer byers that you came in this apartment with a guy that people claimed looked like Fox McCloud am I right?"

"Well, no, you heard wrong, because I came in here with the _one and only_, Fox McCloud." Krystal said and the reporters started snapping photos and asking questions, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to bed with my fiance." Krystal said and with that slammed the heavy metal door on the reporters.

"That should keep them guessing for a while, now, where were we again."

"I'd say that went quite well, and I think we were just about to make out again am I right?" Fox said

"That it did, for a reporter," she paused "looks like they aren't leaving anytime soon though so not quite yet, Fox."

"Fine, it looks like it's time to deal with the media sooner rather than later..." Fox took off his pants so he was only wearing boxers and answered the door...

"Fox McCloud! Is it true that you proposed to Krystal at her line of work this evening?"

"Uh yeah... what a way to lead with the good and important questions though, like. Hey Fox where were you for the last year, or, hey Fox what did you do while you were off the grid for that year... man you guys make me sick sometimes-"

"Could you just answer the question please Mr. McCloud." Andrea prompted

"I already answered yes!" Fox hissed and then the reporter started snapping more photos of Fox

"How big is the ring?" A male collie asked

"That's something you will have to wait for tomorrows press conference." He replied monotonously

"Could you tell us now what you were doing for the last year of being A.W.O.L.?" A male lizard asked,

"No, wait for tomorrows press conference." He replied monotonously, "And please leave before I call the authorities. It is after all very late."

"But Fox your extended vacation has brought out some concerning questions from the public, don't you want to answer them?" a female husky begged

Fox shut the door and put his voice transformer on, along with his suit and tie. He then told Krystal to go to the room and lock the door. He then opened the door and spoke... "My name is D'mitri Penchrégov, current body guard of Fox McCloud. He has given me strict orders to get everyone to vacate the premiss and if not then I am authorized to use lethal force to reenforce my commands, you have thirty seconds to leave and if not, I will start to stun people." With that people started to leave, some in fear for their lives, and when nobody was left Fox went back into the apartment.

"Wow, first hand of your old work huh?" Krystal asked as she stepped out of her room.

"Not exactly." Fox said as he started to remove his suit.

Krystal shrugged, "So that went well."

"It did," he yawned, "you tired?"

"Yes," She yawned "I am actually."

"Lets get some sleep before we pack this place up tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I got that gut feeling too. They'll never be leaving us alone any time soon." Krystal said and walked with Fox into the bedroom.

...

"This bed is so soft." Fox said laying down on it.

"Thanks. It's just another thing I treated myself to."

"We are going to have to change my bed on the Great Fox with this one."

Krystal chuckled, "Yes we are." she yawned and curled up beside Fox, "Well, I'm beat."

"Same that mission on Venom was hard as shit... good night Krystal McCloud." Fox said and gave her a one arm hug.

"Good night Fox McCloud, I love you." she purred and kissed his cheek quickly,

"I love you, _my_ hero." Fox said and kissed her on the lips slowly then escalated into another make-out session

...

Krystal pulled back and chuckled, "We need to sleep sooner or later Fox."

"Later, we both have some addictions that need fixes."

"Well... I guess you're right." Krystal smiled,

"See, I told you." Fox smiled back and started to kiss her some more

Krystal started to caress her mans body, it being so long since she last felt her man physically has taken a toll on her. She started to feel his chest then crossing his body to his bicep,

"Has someone been working out?"

Fox laughed, "I'm always working out, whether that be with barbells, dumbbells, or my beautiful wife... always."

"Always huh?" Krystal asked and resumed her caressing,

"Yup." Fox said and kept kissing her,

Krystal went from bicep to chest and then moved down to his abs, she spent a few minutes rubbing his abs, trying to remember if they were always this strong and hard. She kept going lower, by now she was at his boxers waistline, trying to gain access,

"Whoa, whoa, no." Fox said as he stopped his kissing and grabbed Krystal's hand before it was too late.

"Why?" Krystal asked, surprised the fact Fox didn't want to continue, his fantasies back on the Great Fox proved otherwise,

"Because you don't know where that is going to lead. Even I don't know where it's going to lead..."

"But, your fantasies-"

"Are only fantasies dear."

"I'm your life-mate, and I'm yours."

"Another time dear." Fox said and brought up Krystal's chin and kissed her, "I just came into the light tonight, lets not rush things so much. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us. Let's at least wait 'till our honeymoon, an even more special occasion."

"I- I don't know if I can restrain myself that long." She smiled

"But you must... besides I don't want you to get hurt-"

"How will I get hurt Fox?"

"Well, sex is powerful, it's not how you see it in movies or internet porn, it takes passion and love," Krystal opened her mouth to protest and Fox moved up a finger to her lips, silencing her, "now, I know that we make out with passion and that we both love each other dearly, but, when it comes to sex it's a lot different than that-"

"How do you know so much?"

"I... have my ways." Fox flushed, "Now, shall we get some sleep?"

She growled a little, but not in a threatening way, "Okay Fox, I understand... you're not ready."

"Oh, I was born ready-"

"Then lets do it!" she exclaimed and sat up,

_'Fuck... you tricked me.'_ Fox thought, "We can't Krystal... I didn't take the box from Miyu. Without it you will get pregnant and I will most likely get murdered by her hand."

"Oh, you mean this little thing?" Krystal said and reached under her pillow and pulled out the condom Miyu gave her back at the Maid.

Fox face-palmed, "You could've told me about that earlier."

"So?"

...

The next day, Krystal woke up and stretched, Fox being the early riser was already up and out. Fox went to the store for some breakfast ingredients.

Krystal with her eyes still closed inhaled the air around her, it was stale, her smile turned into a frown and she opened her eyes and sat up, "Fox?"

She looked around the room and back to where Fox should be sleeping, and there was a small note... Krystal immediately jumped to a conclusion, and her heart sank. "No." she murmured under her breath, "No." Krystal closed her eyes and picked up the note, "It's nothing. Just read it." She opened her eyes, and she grinned,

_Krystal,_

_I wanted to make you breakfast in bed this morning, but there was no food in the fridge, so, I went out to get some stuff to make it for you. If you are reading this now it means I haven't come back just yet :(. I will hurry back as fast as I can. _

_Love you babe,_

_Fox M._

Just as Krystal finished reading the note the bedroom door opened slowly,

"Oh, you _are_ awake, must have just missed you."

"You did," She said and stood up, she groaned as she stretched fully, "that note gave me a bit of a startle." she said and walked up to Fox and hugged him and gave him a quick kiss, "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Fox said as he walked over to the bed and picked up the proposal ring and lifted Krystal's hand, "you forget to put this back on last night?"

Krystal chuckled, "I guess I did, sorry."

"No worry," Fox said as he slid the ring back on to her hand, "you hungry?"

"A little," She smiled.

...

"Thanks for breakfast dear."

"No problem Krys. Please excuse me."

She chuckled, "You're excused."

"Why thank you." Fox said as he got up and started to walk away to the bathroom

Krystal took the given moment to check Fox out from behind and was cut off by her ringing phone

"Hello?"

_"Hey Krysie, Miyu calling."_

"Oh hey sis, how are you?"

_"I'm good how bout you, how was last night?"_

"It was fun-"

_"Did you make sure Fox used it?"_

"Actually we decided its better if we have coitus on the night of our honeymoon, whenever that is."

_"Oh, I see."_

"Yeah... so I wanted to ask you out of the ordinary, what exactly it's like to have sex for the first time."

_"Having sex for the first time ever, the first time with Fox or both?"_

"Both, wait, what?!"

Miyu chuckled, _"Yeah Fox and I lost each other to each other."_

"Uh, I don't follow..."

_"Fox was a virgin, I was a virgin, we had sex together. Conclusion; we lost each other to each other."_

"Oh, I see now."

_"Yeah..."_

"What's it like? Your first time?" Krystal asked, nervously

_"Well, it's different for all women. Some have a lot of pain, others not so much. For me it was more pleasure than anything."_

"Oh. So you're suggesting not to do it, period?" Krystal murmured,

_"Don't go bursting your own bubble now, I mean, Fox was always-"_

Fox flushes toilet and comes out,

"Oh, hey Miyu, how was work last night?" Krystal asked in a cheerful distracting voice.

_"Uhm... It was good I guess, a bit boring without you there, but, otherwise it was good?_

"That's good to hear."

_"Is Fox there?"_

"Yeah he just got out of the bathroom."

_"Put me on speaker."_

*click* "done."

_"Morning Fox, sleep well?"_ She asked in a cheerful voice,

"It was great thank-"

_"You better not have gotten Krystal pregnant! If you did I'll find you!"_ Miyu warned in a threatening voice,

"Whoa, whoa, I promised remember... I'm not stupid." Fox said

_"And you better keep that promise Fox."_

"I will," Fox chuckled, "we both agreed last night that we do it on our honeymoon a very, very special occasion."

_"Last night wasn't special enough for you two?"_ Miyu asked sarcastically,

"Even more special." Fox nodded

_"Mhmm, okay... Anyway, Krystal, I never did ask you how you slept last night."_

"Oh, I slept like a baby, I finally found peace."

_"Good, good, so I don't have to, you know, sleep with you again?"_

"Not that I know of."

"_Good, and Fox, might I ask why you came to the bar the same night as your "death" and acted Kewnarian and stayed in hiding for so long?"_

"Better yet why not just come over and I will tell you the whole story." Fox replied to Miyu

"_Actually that's why I called, to make sure you both are dressed."_

"Oh," Fox chuckled, "yeah we're dressed."

...

"That sounds like you went through hell." Miyu cringed

"All three-hundred-sixty days, yup it sure was. Now it's done, and I'm free and clear and I get the love of my life to top it off." Fox said and one arm hugged Krystal, she grinned.

...

"See you tomorrow, Miyu." Krystal said as she put her coat on and passed by the employee break-room

"Night Krys, great show tonight by the way." Miyu waved

Krystal chuckled, "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Yup."

Krystal walked out of the back door to the club and just after she walked away from the door further down the dark secluded alley, the door closed completely...

"Hello Krystal." A deep voice murmured in the dark of the night Krystal knew exactly who the voice belonged to from the start.

*gasp* "Panther..." Krystal said as she spun around to see the person behind her,

"Yes, Panther is here Krystal." He said and took her arm and she felt a pinch hit her upper arm through her medium wither coat,

"Ah! W-whats- what was that? What did you do to me?" Krystal asked and then her body started to go numb,

"Just a little muscle relaxer... it makes the job just a little easier to get done..."

Her numb and relaxed legs collapsed under her weight and Panther caught her, "W-w-what j-ob?" She asked to the best of her ability.

"Shh. It will all be over before you know it." Panther said quietly and started to remove Krystal's outer winter garments

"We're playing-g ga-me?" Krystal said as her eye lips started to droop,

"If you want to call it that." Panther said and put a gag in Krystal's muzzle,

Panther then laid Krystal down on her back onto the cold snowy ground and he started to undo his pants, he was done and Krystal's mind was too drugged up to realize she had her pants around her knees, Panther then bent down,

"It'll all be over before you know it." He whispered

Krystal was too sluggish to realize what was going on and before she could move, Panther was in, and with force. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to scream, but no sound came out besides a long muffled squeak. Because she had been gagged... nobody would hear the cries for help or the cries of pain that were being attempted to cross the sound barrier and echo toward the street that was a mere 25 yards away...

Panther kept his pace making quick work of his ex-girlfriend since he found out that Fox was still alive and had proposed to her two nights ago,

He was reaching his climax, going as fast as he was would release any moment...

"Krystal dear, you're so tight. I told you I would be your first one day." Panther murmured, and then he released... "Ahh." Panther groaned

Krystal squealed behind the gag, the intense pain of the liquids that shot off inside her were like spears of hot, half solid, acidic blasts of hate.

...

"AHHHHHHH!" She cried as she woke up she was sweating, and gasping for breath, and trembling. It hadn't been too bad though, she didn't wet the bed this time, she was in a deep sleep so she was still partially in the dream state,

"Krystal?-" Fox asked as he had been woken up next to the distressed vixen,

"AHHH, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Krystal, it's me-"

"Panther! Yes, I know who you are, and I WON'T LET YOU RAPE ME AGAIN!" Krystal yelled, getting up out of the bed to run out and find something sharp.

"No Krystal, it's Fox, you're fiancé," Fox said and grabbed her arm, a bad move.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU," Krystal wound up an unsuspecting punch and hit Fox in the muzzle, "SICK RAPIST!" She yelled. Krystal's hit was a hard hit, hard enough that Fox's nose should be broken, but it wasn't, luckily.

_'Ow, that hurt.'_ Fox thought and tears came out of his eyes from the pain and blood started to dribble out of his nose, "Krystal no," Fox said and yanked her back down onto the bed, he pinned her arms and lightly sat on her waist, "Krystal, it's me, Fox."

"NO... GET THE... FUCK... OFF OF ME!" She barked, struggling, kicking and trying to slide her way out of his grasp, no dice,

Fox looked into her eyes, she wasn't herself, she looked as though she was being possessed. Fox needed a way to snap her out and then the idea hit him, _'Forgive me Krystal...'_ Fox thought and lightly but forcefully slapped the left side of her muzzle, "SNAP OUT OF IT KRYSTAL! NOTHING HAPPENED!" he said and shook her shoulders,

"F- Fox?" Krystal said when she snapped out of her dream, she moved a hand to her muzzle, "when... when did you get here?"

"You were dreaming." Fox said and got off of her and laid somewhat down to try and stop the bleeding,

"Oh. Shit." Krystal said as she looked away.

"Yeah-"

Krystal sat up, "W-wait, what happened to your nose?"

"You were still dreaming and you hit me."

"Oh God, are you okay?!" Krystal asked in a rush

"Yes, now never mind about me... do you mind telling me what the hell just happened to you?" Fox asked as he checked his nose and saw that the bleeding stopped, so he sat up and put an arm around her shoulder,

She thought back to the scary and disgraceful dream, her heart then started to beat faster from it and she managed to explain what was going through her mind, "It was P- Panther... he... came to my place of work and... ambushed me in the alley-way... he shot me with some drug and then... he- he- he raped me... Oh god Fox, it was awful... just demoralizing and... sick. It was... painful and he... let himself go inside me like some sick fuck." She cried and buried her head in his chest, tears were now streaming down her face and onto Fox's furry peck,

_'I'm gonna fucking kill him __now__.'_ Fox thought and stroked Krystal's back, "There there Krystal, nothing happened, you are completely fine Krystal. I'm here, I'm here."

She was breathing heavily and was now starting to calm, "Thanks Fox... The worst part is as well, I'm not sure if it was a vision or a nightmare." She murmured, head still buried in Fox's chest.

Fox brought her into a full hug and kept stroking her back in a caring manner, "It's okay, you're fine... and now, I want you to quit your job, before anything like that were to actually happen to you."

"O- okay Fox, you're right." Krystal said, the lump in her throat softening, she was now calming down.

"There we go, you're all good, now just relax, get some sleep... it's been a long day." Fox said and let her go back a bit so he had his hands resting on her shoulders

"Okay Fox..." Krystal said and laid back down on her side, "and Fox?"

"Yes Krystal?" Fox asked, joining her, laying back down on his side as well, looking her square in the eye.

"Thank you for being there for me. Like you always are. You make me feel so safe."

Fox kissed her, "No problem dear."

"We should really move to Sauria," Krystal said rolling onto her back, "you know, to just... get away from it all, go some place safe and isolated."

"Would that make it all better? Would it stop all these terrifying nightmares of yours? 'Cause if it will, I'm in, one-hundred-and-ten percent with you,"

"Really Fox?"

Fox sat up and looked into Krystal's eyes, "Krystal, baby, of course I'm being serious here, I want nothing but the best for you."

"Well, what about everything here on Corneria?"

"Screw Corneria, _you_ are my life now. Nothing _really_ matters anymore, except for _you_." Fox said and with that last word he pointed toward her

Krystal sat up and a tear welled in her eye, "Fox, that's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me."

Fox brought Krystal into a hug and kissed her, "It's only because I love you, I love you more than I love life itself."

"Thank you Fox, thank you for being the only person to love me so much."

"Hey," Fox said, laying down, "We're life-mates, remember?"

...

_Fin_

**A/N: So... what did you all think? Even though this is the last chapter, reviews are still welcome. Not much to say past this point now that it's over so onto reader reviews...**

**Troygroomes: Glad to see that you are so interested. like I said, this will be the last chapter, and like I stated in the PM, you were so close, should've kept guessing.**

**GrimlockX4: Glad to see you are enthused. Thank you for your understanding and good luck comments.**

**Until next time, peace.**


End file.
